Liberty
by dcasimir
Summary: Ils pensaient que leur vie, leur avenir était tout tracés, ils pensaient que rien ne pourrait les briser... Et pourtant, parfois, il suffit d'un coup de fil pour tout changer... Fiction Olicity. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Liberty**

Chapitre 01

 _ **Felicity**_

Décidément en ce moment c'est vraiment le rush à l'entreprise, je cours dans tout les sens, je n'ai pas une minute à moi et pire encore aucune à accorder à Oliver. Je fais vraiment une piètre partenaire ces derniers temps. Heureusement pour moi il est très compréhensif et ne dit absolument rien, au contraire il me dit sans cesse que si je veux de l'aide il peut venir. J'aimerai bien, ça nous permettrai de nous voir un peu plus, de passer du temps ensemble pas juste se croiser le soir et le matin mais c'est impossible, parce que de une Oliver est maire de la ville et de deux son travail de nuit lui prend de nouveau tout son temps, travail auquel je ne peux pas participer pour le moment étant donné la situation de l'entreprise. Je bosse plus de douze heures par jour et encore ça c'est dans le meilleur des cas...

J'avale une gorgée de café avant de me diriger d'un pas pressé en salle de réunion, les négociations avec l'entreprise que nous devons racheter s'annoncent une fois de plus périlleuses, ils ne veulent rien lâcher et j'avoue que moi non plus, je reste sur mes positions. Il ne faut pas pousser, je veux bien être gentille mais c'est tout de même moi qui essaie tant bien mal de sauver l'entreprise Chimie Tech et non l'inverse. De plus, je veux garder un maximum de leurs salariés, je veux faire les choses convenablement mais surtout je veux que leur PDG soit hors de ma route et, c'est ça qui pose problème à l'heure actuelle.

Je suis assise depuis plus de cinq heures dans cette grande salle, avec à ma droite un café fumant, mon ordinateur portable face à moi et mon téléphone qui ne cesse de vibrer depuis une heure... Je ne connais absolument pas ce numéro et je n'ai pour le moment pas le temps de répondre à qui que ce soit, surtout que j'arrive enfin à me faire entendre, il faut dire que Curtis qui a rejoint le conseil depuis que monsieur Denis nous a gentiment quitté... Euh non je l'ai mis à la porte après avoir découvert qu'il montait toute l'entreprise contre moi, n'hésitant pas à me salir au passage, bref encore une histoire que j'ai dû régler récemment et qui m'a prise énormément de temps. Il a fallu rassembler les preuves de ce que nous avancions et ça n'a pas été facile. Donc je disais, Curtis m'est d'une très grande aide, il appuie mes dires et me soutient à cent pour cent, il est non seulement un excellent ami mais aussi un très bon employé. Il est serviable et loyale. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme lui ce serait bien plus facile.

Après encore une heure à débattre, j'obtiens enfin ce que je veux, non sans mal étant donné que je vais verser une jolie petite somme au PDG de Chimie Tech, mais c'est la seule façon de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui et je suis certaine que d'ici quelques mois, cette somme ne sera plus qu'une broutille, parce que j'ai de grands projets pour cette entreprise. Nous signons les dizaines de documents présent sur la table, ceux qui mettent enfin fin à nos négociations, je signe le dernier feuillet lorsque mon téléphone vibre de nouveau avec toujours ce même numéro.

 _\- Felicity, tu devrais répondre ça semble être important étant donné que c'est déjà la vingtième fois qu'il tente de te contacter._

Je saisi le téléphone tout en me tournant vers Curtis pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Je m'éloigne de la salle de réunion tout en faisant glisser mon doigt sur l'écran du téléphone pour prendre cet appel. Je le colle à mon oreille...

 _\- Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit très important._

 _ **\- Bonjour mademoiselle Smoak, madame Newman des services sociaux.**_

Les services sociaux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

 _ **\- Pourriez-vous vous rendre le plus rapidement possible au 3515 avenue Parker, cinquième étage ? Je vous y attends.**_

 _\- Euh oui, mais pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?_

 _ **\- Venez et vous en saurez plus à ce moment là.**_

Madame Newman met fin à la conversation sans me donner la moindre réponse... Je fonce dans mon bureau et vérifie si l'adresse qu'elle m'a donné est bien celle des services sociaux. Je tape rapidement sur mon clavier, entre les indications et oui, c'est sans appel c'est bien cela. Je prends mes affaires et appelle Oliver tout en quittant l'établissement. Il me répond au bout de deux sonneries, j'espère quand même ne pas trop le déranger...

 _ **\- Hey bébé tu vas bien ?**_

 _\- Oui, je suis enfin parvenue à mes fins... Nous allons pouvoir de nouveau avoir une vie normale !_

 _ **\- Génial, je suis fiere de toi. Tu n'as rien lâché, tu es vraiment perspicace.**_

 _\- Comme toi... Dis est-ce que tu peux te libérer une petite heure... Je dois me rendre au bureau des services sociaux de la ville... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas y aller seule._

Je dois l'avouer je suis on ne peut plus nerveuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, surtout les services sociaux, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et j'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

 _ **\- La personne ne t'a rien dit ?**_

 _\- Non rien... Et honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu'ils me veulent... Pour information j'ai vérifié, c'est bien un bureau sociale..._

 _ **\- D'accord, je viens avec toi, tu passes me prendre au bureau ?**_

Je lui dis que j'arrive d'ici un petit quart d'heure, je suis heureuse qu'il vienne avec moi, parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là, pour me soutenir et pour m'épauler, comme à chaque fois lorsque j'ai besoin de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02

 _ **Merci à tous, toutes pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que ce début vous plaise autant.**_

 _ **Pour répondre à la question sur le nombre de chapitre, j'en ai écrit 16. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Felicity**_

Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment, je suis toujours aussi anxieuse, je fixe un point dans l'ascenseur, Oliver est près de moi, il me tient la main et fait des petits cercles sur le dessus du bout des doigts. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, il passe devant moi et me tire doucement vers lui. Je lui adresse un petit sourire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si stressée après tout qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me tomber dessus ? Nous avançons dans le long couloir peint en vert anis, des dessins d'enfants sont accrochés un peu partout donnant un peu de gaieté à cet endroit. Nous nous arrêtons devant la secrétaire, celle ci relève la tête de son ordinateur.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, monsieur le maire. Vous pouvez patienter dans la salle d'attente qui se trouve sur votre droite, je préviens de suite madame Newman de votre arrivée._

Nous nous installons, la salle d'attente est minuscule, peinte d'un blanc qui semble avoir été posé récemment, des revues sont disposées sur la petite table se trouvant au centre de la pièce, une plante verte trône dans un coin sous la seule fenêtre qui laisse entrer de la lumière dans la pièce. Oliver et moi sommes assis côte à côté mais aucun de nous ne parle, il me jette de temps à autre des coups d'œil pour s'assurer que je vais bien mais il respecte mon silence et ne me forcera pas à parler. C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez lui, le fait qu'il me connaisse si bien, même parfois mieux que je ne connaît moi même.

Ça fait déjà trente minutes que nous sommes installés dans la salle d'attente et il n'y a eu pour le moment aucun mouvements de vie que ce soit dans la pièce où nous sommes ou dans le couloir, pas une seule porte ne s'est ouverte ou refermée, nous n'entendons que le bruit du clavier de la secrétaire. Je pousse un petit soupir, non seulement c'est long mais en plus je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle je suis ici et ça m'énerve encore plus. Une porte s'ouvre enfin et une dame d'une quarantaine d'années s'avance vers nous toute souriante, je me lève et saisi la main qu'elle me tend, Oliver en fait de même.

 _\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre._

Nous entrons dans son bureau, il est spacieux, bien plus que la minuscule salle d'attente dans laquelle nous venons de passer une demi heure. Des tas de dossiers de différentes couleur sont posés sur celui ci, j'avoue qu'il est bien rangé, aussi bien que le mien et je souris parce que je me dis que j'ai affaire à quelqu'un qui a le sens du rangement ce qui veut dire que mon rendez-vous ne s'éternisera pas. Elle nous fait signe de nous asseoir avant de prendre place à son tour après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

 _\- Bien donc, si je vous ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour rien. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous savez de votre père ?_

Mon père ? Elle me demande de lui parler de lui ? C'est quoi ces conneries ! Je me tourne vers Oliver qui m'encourage d'un sourire avant de poser sa main sur ma cuisse.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je devais avoir sept ans... J'en ai vingt cinq aujourd'hui._

 _\- Très bien, je ne sais pas comment vous apprendre ça..._

Elle soupire et joue avec le stylo qu'elle tient dans sa main... Je sens qu'elle va m'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle.

 _\- Felicity votre père est décédé la semaine dernière._

Je me fige lorsque je l'entends prononcer ces mots... Mon père est mort et personne ne m'en a informé ! Bon en même temps qui aurai pu le faire ? Mais elle a su me retrouver alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? J'essaie tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer.

Je ne sais pas trop expliquer ce que je ressens, un peu de colère et d'amertume, du désespoir aussi, parce que quelque part au fond de moi je voulais le revoir, je priais pour qu'un jour il revienne dans ma vie, qu'il s'excuse pour m'avoir abandonné, qu'il explique son geste. Je voulais qu'il revienne, je voulais avoir une chance de le connaître mais malheureusement madame Newman vient de briser mon rêve. Oliver serre doucement ma main, je la serre aussi, sa présence me fait du bien.

 _\- Ma chérie est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

Que lui répondre d'autre ? Je ne sais pas moi-même comment je me sens, je suis incapable de savoir si je suis triste ou indifférente. Je ne suis pas indifférente c'est certain, c'est tout de même de mon père que nous parlons, celui qui a été auprès de moi durant mes sept premières années de vie, celui qui se levait chaque matin pour m'emmener à l'école avant de disparaître pour toujours me laissant seule avec ma mère sans avoir laissé une seule lettre d'adieu.

 _\- Il n'y a pas que ça mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas fait venir que pour ça._

Elle me sourit, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et je dois dire que je suis très inquiète ... Elle vient de m'annoncer la pire des nouvelles... Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?

 _\- Votre père a eu un autre enfant... Une jeune fille qui a quinze ans aujourd'hui. Apparemment monsieur Cutter a noté sur son testament que vous étiez la personne qui serait responsable de Liberty si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose avant que celle-ci n'atteigne sa majorité._

C'est quoi ce merdier ? J'ai une sœur qui sort de je ne sais où ! Et en plus on me demande, non on me dit que je suis légalement responsable d'elle ! Je ne veux pas être responsable d'elle ni de qui que ce soit. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle n'a pas de mère cette gamine ? Je lève la tête vers madame Newman.

 _\- Et sa mère elle se trouve où ?_

 _\- Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après sa naissance... Elle n'a plus que vous, vous êtes la personne qui devra s'occuper d'elle a partir de ce jour._

Je dois ? Elle ne me demande même pas si je le veux, et si je le peux. Bon sang c'est carrément une obligation ! Je me tourne vers Oliver, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis toute à l'heure, il n'a fait qu'écouter.

 _\- Je vais vous laisser un moment le temps que vous digériez l'information. Je reviens d'ici une petite quinzaine de minutes avec Liberty. Vous verrez c'est une jeune fille adorable. Vous ne pourrez que l'aimer et souvenez-vous, c'est votre sœur._

 _ **Oliver**_

J'attends que madame Newman aie complètement refermé la porte avant de prononcer le moindre mot. Depuis toute à l'heure je regarde Felicity et j'attends qu'elle explose sauf qu'elle n'en a rien fait mais je sais qu'à la seconde où j'aurai ouvert la bouche ce sera le cas parce qu'elle est actuellement dans un état de très grand stress qu'elle ne sait pas gérer et je la comprends totalement, on vient de lui annoncer le décès de son père et même si elle ne m'en parle que rarement j'ai pu voir la tristesse passer rapidement sur son visage avant de céder place à la colère lorsque madame Newman lui a dit qu'elle avait une sœur qui a grandit avec lui.

 _\- Felicity, comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? On vient de m'annoncer que je vais devoir m'occuper d'une gamine dont je ne connais absolument rien et qui en plus est ma sœur. Ma sœur ! Je ne veux pas de sœur Oliver et encore moins m'en occuper._

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste, j'aimerais la serrer contre moi et lui dire que tout va bien se passer mais je dois la laisser parler.

 _\- Mais je n'ai apparemment pas le choix. Pourquoi Noah m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné pour ensuite faire un enfant avec une autre ? Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il encore une fois en me laissant ce foutu cadeau empoisonné ?_

Elle est énervée, mais elle en a besoin, elle doit extérioriser de suite. Je sais qu'elle est en colère et je la comprends.

 _\- Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle, ma société me prend la plupart de mon temps et ce que nous faisons le soir aussi. Comment je vais caser l'éducation d'une gamine que je ne connais pas dans mes journées qui sont déjà trop courte pour nous ? Nous avons déjà des difficultés pour nous retrouver tout les deux... Avec elle ce ne sera plus possible. Tu vas te lasser et tu vas probablement me quitter... Ce que je comprendrais._

Oh alors là non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser continuer comme ça, avec cette idée débile que quelque chose va changer entre nous et pire encore, que je vais la quitter ! Mais je dois y aller doucement, elle est à fleur de peau et ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser. Elle est totalement perdue.

 _\- Felicity respire... Calme-toi... Je comprends que tu t'en sentes incapable, que tu sois en colère et surtout que tu aies peur parce que c'est une chose que tu n'as jamais fait. Mais, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et je t'aiderai du mieux que je le peux. Nous n'avons pas à faire à une enfant mais une adolescente qui sera probablement prendre soins d'elle._

Je me penche vers elle et touche délicatement ses lèvres des miennes, elle colle son front contre le mien et serre doucement ma main.

 _\- Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour nous deux, nous trouverons toujours un moment pour nous retrouver., mais sache que jamais je ne quitterai, tu m'entends ?_

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me souffle un merci, j'espère avoir su la rassurer et j'espère aussi que sa sœur appréciera Felicity autant que moi j'ai pu l'apprécier avant d'en tomber amoureux.

Nous discutons encore un moment surtout de notre future organisation, cette nouvelle ne va pas chambouler que nos esprits mais nos vies aussi. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, nous nous tournons tout les deux vers celle ci, madame Newman s'efface et laisse passer Liberty, c'est une jolie jeune fille qui mesure pas loin d'un mètre soixante cinq, elle a de long cheveux brun bouclés et les yeux bleus. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Felicity, elle s'avance vers nous intimidée.

 _\- Liberty, je te présente ta sœur Felicity et Monsieur Queen qui est maire de notre ville depuis six mois._

Nous nous levons tout les deux et adressons un sourire rassurant à Liberty mais celle ci nous ignore totalement, elle nous adresse un regard déplaisant avant de se tourner vers madame Newman.

 _\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici ?_

 _\- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, c'était le souhait de ton père._

Elle nous regarde de nouveau, pousse un soupir avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre sans se préoccuper de nous. J'ai l'étrange sentiment que les futurs mois ne seront pas des plus agréables.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03

 _ **Felicity**_

Je signe tout un tas de papiers avec beaucoup d'amertume, je ne peux pas dire que tout cela m'enchante, devoir m'occuper d'une gamine dont je ne connais absolument rien et qui plus est ne semble pas vraiment vouloir venir vivre avec nous, ce n'est vraiment pas la vie que je voulais. J'applique la dernière signature et tends le dossier à madame Newman qui me gratifie d'un sourire. Elle se lève, nous en faisons de même, Liberty elle, continue de contempler l'extérieur.

 _\- Bon courage, mais ça devrait bien se passer. Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air. Je suis certaine que d'ici une semaine vous vous entendrez bien._

Oliver pose une main sur mon épaule et la serre doucement en signe de réconfort. J'avance prés de Liberty, elle se retourne dès l'instant où elle sent que je suis derrière elle en me foudroyant du regard.

 _\- Je suppose que je suis obligée de te suivre._

 _\- En effet._

Je me recule légèrement pour la laisser passer, elle avance tout en me poussant un peu avec une de ses épaules, décidément ça risque de ne pas être facile. Elle passe devant Oliver et madame Newman pour regagner le couloir. Je la suis, elle se dirige vers la pièce se trouvant à côté et en sort une valise qu'elle fait rouler jusqu'à moi.

 _\- Tiens ce sont mes affaires. Enfin ce qu'il me reste de mon ancienne vie... Tu la portes mais tu ne l'ouvres pas, c'est personnel ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur._

Comment ça je la porte ? En plus la demoiselle se permet de me donner des ordres ? Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Oliver arrive et empoigne la valise avant d'attraper ma main et de la serrer tendrement. Le trajet jusqu'au loft se fait dans le silence, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas de questions à nous poser non plus. Elle a le regard rivé sur l'extérieur depuis notre départ.

 _\- Oh bon sang, vous habitez l'un des plus riches quartier. Je déteste ce genre de quartier et encore plus les personnes qui y habitent. Pitié, vous ne pouvez pas déménager dans un endroit ordinaire ? Vous ne pouvez pas être comme tout le monde, non il faut que vous étaliez vos richesses comme tout les cons qui vivent dans ce genre d'endroit._

 _\- De une ce n'est pas le quartier le plus riche comme tu l'entends et de deux surveille ton langage s'il te plaît._

Nous arrivons au loft, ma sœur s'arrête près de l'escalier et détaille notre appartement du regard sans émettre le moindre mot, je sais d'avance qu'il ne va pas lui plaire, déjà qu'elle a critiqué le quartier sans le connaître alors le loft n'en parlons pas. Elle regarde ensuite Oliver et lui demande gentiment si il pourrait monter ses bagages et lui présenter l'endroit où elle va passer ses nuits. Il le fait sans plus attendre, je le regarde s'éloigner, ma sœur l'accompagnant. Ma sœur ! Mon dieu rien que d'y penser ça me met en colère. Pourquoi mon père m'a fait ça ? Non nous a fait ça à ma mère et moi ? Nous abandonner pour ensuite refaire un enfant avec une autre femme. Je reste plantée au milieu du salon ne sachant pas quoi faire, il est clair qu'elle ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie et je ne veux pas d'elle non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix ? Nous allons devoir vivre ensemble et je vais devoir l'éduquer et subvenir à ses besoins.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis surpris par la façon dont Liberty me demande de lui monter ses bagages et de lui présenter sa chambre, depuis que nous sommes tout les trois elle n'a fait qu'être désagréable. J'empoigne sa valise et je monte rapidement les marches, j'avance vers la chambre se situant à l'extrémité de la notre, je n'en ai pas discuté avec Felicity mais étant donné le démarrage laborieux de leur relation je pense que mettre le maximum de distance entre elles est le plus judicieux des choix. J'ouvre la porte et pose la valise sur le sol, Liberty s'avance et entre dans la pièce, elle est simple, les murs sont blanc, excepté le mur du fond qui est recouvert de briques rouge, le lit repose contre ce mur face à un immense dressing.

 _\- Merci... Elle est spacieuse et simple... Pas comme votre appartement._

Oh voilà que sa mauvaise humeur est de retour, je me tourne vers la porte et avance afin de quitter sa chambre rapidement.

 _\- Attend ne pars pas... Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter toi et moi ?_

Je me retourne surpris qu'elle veuille parler, je lui adresse un sourire et hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 _\- Je voulais juste te demander ce que tu foutais avec elle ? Honnêtement tu mérites mieux._

Je suis abasourdi, elle vient d'arriver dans notre vie et se permet de juger Felicity sans même la connaître, elle est vraiment désagréable. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait du chagrin suite au décès de Noah mais de là à se permettre de juger nos vies non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord.

 _\- Liberty, quelqu'un t'a déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger les personnes sans les connaître ? Parce que là c'est ce que tu es en train de faire et je n'apprécie pas. J'aime Felicity plus que tout et c'est moi qui ne la mérite pas, pas l'inverse._

Je sors de sa chambre tout en claquant la porte, j'espère lui avoir remis les idées en place à cette jeune fille, je ne connais pas grand chose aux ados mais assez tout de même pour connaître les limites à ne pas franchir et elle les a largement dépassées. Je rejoins Felicity au rez de chaussé, je la retrouve dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, je souris en la regardant battre les œufs dans le saladier. Je m'avance vers elle l'enlace tendrement avant de lui prendre le fouet des mains. Elle me sourit et se retourne dans mes bras, pose son visage contre mon torse, elle reste ainsi un petit moment avant de relever la tête.

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé un peu ?_

 _\- Oui, pour me dire des choses pas très agréable que je n'ai pas envie de te répéter. Je l'ai remise à sa place. J'ai l'impression que ce sera très difficile entre elle et nous._

 _\- Oui je pense, mais elle semble tout de même plus t'apprécier que moi._

 _\- Ne pense pas ça, tu es exceptionnelle, elle finira bien par s'en rendre compte._

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de continuer la préparation des œufs, Felicity quant-à elle prépare la salade qui accompagnera l'omelette.

 _ **Felicity**_

Le repas prêt, je monte à l'étage et me dirige vers la chambre qu'Oliver a attribué à Liberty, je frappe à la porte et attend une réponse, n'en obtenant pas, je saisi la poignée et pousse doucement la porte. Liberty est allongée sur son lit tenant un livre dans les mains. Je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention, elle pose son livre et m'accorde un regard.

 _\- Je voulais juste te dire que le dîner est servi._

 _\- C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? Parce que si c'est le cas je ne mange pas._

 _\- Non, c'est Oliver._

A ma grande surprise elle se lève, passe devant moi et avance vers les escaliers qu'elle descend rapidement. Je les rejoins à table et je constate que non seulement Liberty a pris ma place, celle se trouvant face à Oliver mais qu'en plus elle a décalé mon assiette sur la chaise la plus éloignée d'eux deux. Oliver se lève, récupère mon assiette et la pose à ses côtés. Je m'installe donc près de lui, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse avant de saisir ma main et de la caresser doucement.

 _\- C'est super bon Oliver, tu es vraiment un bon cuisinier._

 _\- Merci, mais tout le mérite ne me reviens pas, Felicity a préparé la salade._

Liberty regarde sa fourchette contenant de la salade, elle la repose dans son assiette et me regarde avec mépris.

 _\- C'est pour ça que je la trouvais dégoûtante en fait ! Seule l'omelette est bonne._

Je repose mes couverts, je sens les larmes monter mais je les retiens, je recule ma chaise et je pars presque en courant en direction des escaliers. Je monte les marches rapidement et je m'effondre sur le lit laissant mon chagrin éclater. Elle n'est arrivée dans notre vie que depuis trois bonnes heures et déjà je la déteste pour réussir à me mettre dans cet état. Je tente de me calmer et surtout de me reprendre avant de descendre, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait la satisfaction de me voir dans cet état.

Je prends une bonne douche bien chaude qui me permet de me détendre, je m'enroule ensuite dans mon peignoir et m'approche de l'escalier, j'entends Oliver et Liberty discuter ensemble, il arrive même à la faire rire. Je rebrousse chemin et repars dans ma chambre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Oliver réagit de cette façon après la manière dont elle m'a traité ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas remis à sa place ?

Une demi heure que je suis dans notre chambre à me repasser l'épisode du dîner, une demi heure que je suis seule me demandant si je n'ai pas pris les choses trop à cœur. Oliver passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 _\- Chérie, ça va ? Tu ne descends pas avec nous ?_

 _\- Non ça ne vas pas et non je ne viens pas._

J'emploie un ton qui est sans appel, Oliver s'approche et s'assoit sur le lit.

 _\- Felicity je sais que tu es en colère mais si tu réagis de cette façon chaque fois qu'elle te parle comme ça, elle sera victorieuse. Il faut que tu t'imposes, que tu poses des limites, c'est ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure et regarde ça semble déjà aller mieux entre nous. Ne la laisse pas te parler de la sorte._

 _\- C'est facile pour toi de me faire la morale alors que toute à l'heure tu n'as même pas bronché lorsqu'elle m'a dit ces choses. Tu es resté silencieux._

 _\- Je l'ai fait pour toi chérie, crois-moi... Si chaque fois qu'elle te dit quelque chose, j'interviens alors ça voudra dire que tu ne sais pas capable de te défendre sans moi et ce sera pire. C'est à toi de t'imposer... De faire les choses correctement._

 _\- Tu as probablement raison..._

Oliver s'approche et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes avant de venir se lover dans mes bras. Je m'en veux de m'être emporté contre lui alors qu'il ne fait rien de mal... Mais je suis tellement perdue. Nous restons ainsi un petit moment ainsi avant qu'il ne se lève, un sourire de désolation sur les lèvres, Liberty l'appelle depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la rejoindre. Décidément je sens que nous n'allons vraiment pas nous entendre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord merci de me lire et de laisser vos impressions que me font tous plaisir. Vous avez remarqué que le comportement n'est pas celui auquel nous sommes habitué. Croyez moi ça n'a pas été simple de la rendre ainsi et je sais que ça ne lui ressemble pas mais pour mon idée je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que de la changer un peu... euh beaucoup... J'espère tout de même que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop si c'est le cas je comprendrais...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous et merci également de me suivre.**_

 _ **Felicity**_

Une semaine vient de passer, une horrible semaine. Les choses avec Liberty ne se sont pas arrangées loin de là. Le meilleur moment de la journée pour moi, c'est lorsqu'elle empoigne son sac de cours et qu'elle quitte l'appartement. Je n'en peux plus de son sale caractère et de sa mauvaise humeur, enfin mauvaise humeur qu'elle n'a qu'avec moi puisqu'elle s'entend à merveille avec Oliver. Ce qui n'est pas fait non plus pour me plaire parce que de ce fait entre nous c'est assez tendu et j'en peux plus. Non seulement elle a fait irruption dans ma vie sans crier gare, bon d'accord ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'a rien demandé mais moi non plus... Mais en plus de ça elle tente de nous éloigner Oliver et moi. Cette semaine je ne l'ai vu que deux heures seul à seule et bon sang qu'il me manque, j'aimerai que les choses redeviennent comme avant mais c'est impossible.

Je sors de la douche, passe la serviette sur mon corps trempé puis enfile une tenue sympathique pour le bureau. Je me prépare rapidement puis je descends au rez de chaussé où je trouve Oliver et Liberty en très grande conversation politique. Je me demande si ça l'intéresse vraiment ou si elle fait ça pour encore plus s'accaparer Oliver qui lui ne voit même pas son manège. J'avance vers la cuisine, Oliver se retourne en entendant mes pas, il se lève et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes sans trop s'attarder, il me contourne puis file me préparer mon latte comme il le fait chaque matin depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

Je m'installe au bar ignorant totalement Liberty qui elle est assise à la table, son téléphone portable dans les mains tapant frénétiquement sur l'écran. Elle est probablement en train d'envoyer des textos. Mon téléphone émet un bip m'indiquant l'arrivé d'un SMS, je déverrouille mon écran et je peux voir le nom de ma sœur s'afficher.

 _ **« Incroyable que tu ne saches même pas te préparer ton café seule... Dis-moi y à t-il des choses que tu saches faire sans lui ? »**_

Je repose mon téléphone sur le bar sans même lui répondre ni lui attribuer un regard, elle est vraiment désagréable. Oliver me tend ma tasse que je saisis en le remerciant.

 _\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ta journée ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai une réunion ce matin qui ne devrait pas être trop longue et ensuite je dois promouvoir les organismes de la santé pour notre projet concernant la puce bio-stimulante... Mais ça ne prendra pas tout la journée._

 _\- Génial, on déjeune ensemble ce midi ? Ça fait longtemps et tu me manques._

Je souris tout en attrapant la main d'Oliver pour l'approcher de moi, il se baisse et m'embrasse un peu plus longtemps que tout à l'heure.

 _\- Beurk vous êtes dégouttant il y a des chambres pour ça ! Et Oliver je ne voudrais rien dire mais il est l'heure. Si on ne bouge pas maintenant je serais en retard au lycée._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'emmène ce matin, j'ai rendez vous de l'autre côté de la ville. Je t'en ai parlé hier, je t'ai dit que soit c'était Felicity qui t'emmenait soit tu prenais le bus._

 _\- Je préfère prendre le bus, hors de question que je monte dans sa voiture rouge tape à l'œil._

J'essaye de ne pas me sentir vexée, ses critiques sont quotidiennes, je m'y suis habituée.

 _\- Euh parce que tu penses qu'arriver au lycée en porshe ne tape pas à l'œil ?_

Comme je le pensais elle ne me répond pas, elle prend son sac, son portable puis quitte le loft sans omettre de claquer la porte.

 _\- Ouf enfin partie..._

Oliver me jette un coup d'œil et pousse un soupir, je sais que pour lui ce n'est pas facile, il se retrouve plus ou moins coincé entre nous deux. Elle est toujours super cool avec lui et super garce avec moi. Pas facile de gérer ce genre de situation surtout qu'Oliver ne veut prendre le partie d'aucune d'entre nous.

 _\- On se voit ce midi d'accord ? Profite de ta matinée pour te détendre._

Il m'embrasse puis quitte le loft à son tour me laissant seule avec mes interrogations. Je fais un peu de rangement avant de quitter le loft, je mets une machine à tourner, passe un coup d'aspirateur sur le sol puis me dirige vers la porte du loft en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement, ce qui était autrefois mon petit cocon s'est transformé subitement en quelque chose de bien plus pesant. Je déteste rentrer chez moi le soir et savoir que ma journée n'est pas terminée, qu'elle ne fait que commencer, que je vais encore devoir supporter la mauvaise humeur de ma sœur durant le repas qu'elle aura daigné ne pas manger parce que ça aura été moi qui lui aurait réchauffé et pas Oliver. Qu'elle me demandera sans cesse où il est passé et ce qu'il peut bien faire à l'extérieur sans moi, qu'il a probablement une autre femme et qu'il a sans aucun doute raison parce que vivre avec moi et insupportable. Voilà toutes les choses que cette gamine de quinze ans ose me dire.

Elle parle sans rien connaître de notre vie mais pour ne pas envenimer la situation j'encaisse tout ces mots, toutes ces phrases qui sans le vouloir réellement atteignent le plus profond de mon âme. J'ai essayé de discuter avec elle, de savoir pourquoi elle était comme cela avec moi mais elle n'a pas desserré la mâchoire une seule fois sauf pour me dire de lui foutre la paix que de toute façon je ne comprenais jamais rien.

J'ouvre la porte du loft pour pouvoir le quitter lorsque ma mère apparaît devant celle ci.

 _\- Ah ma chérie tu es là... Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ? Une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vue ni entendue._

Elle entre sans y avoir été invité. Je regarde ma montre puis ma mère.

 _\- Maman je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là... Il est déjà près de huit heure trente et j'ai une réunion à..._

 _\- A dix heure ce qui te laisse une petite heure pour prendre un café avec ta mère et lui raconter ce qui ne va pas._

Je referme la porte puis la suis dans le salon où elle s'est déjà assise posant ses affaires sur le bras du sofa.

 _\- Alors tu m'expliques ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien Felicity parce que je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé._

 _-Maman s'il te plaît..._

Elle me regarde fixement, elle a vraiment l'air inquiète.

 _\- C'est à cause d'Oliver ? Non j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit lui le soucis il est tellement gentil et attentionné envers toi que ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui le problème. Ça ne pas non plus être à cause de ton travail parce que Curtis m'a dit que tout allait bien._

 _\- Euh attends deux minutes depuis quand tu discutes de mon cas avec Curtis ?_

 _\- Depuis que tu ignores mes appelles, mes textos et mes mails. Et depuis qu'Oliver n'y répond plus_ _non plus... Donc je me tourne vers d'autres personnes. J'aurai bien demandé à Théa, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fais mais elle m'a dit n'avoir rien remarqué... Donc Felicity dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas._

Je soupire, je ne voulais qu'elle le sache, en tout cas pas comme ça, je voulais attendre que tout ce soit arrangé avec Liberty, mais je pense que ça ne sera jamais le cas.

 _\- J'ai une sœur..._

Ma mère rit doucement en me fixant.

 _\- Non ma chérie ça c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre enfant, je t'assure qu'il n'y a que toi._

 _\- Toi non mais Noah oui... Elle a quinze ans et vit chez nous depuis une semaine. Noah est mort et je dois m'occuper de cette gamine qui me fait vivre un enfer et que je n'apprécie pas du tout._

Ma mère semble choquée, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai réagi comme elle au début.

 _\- Noah a eu une autre fille ? Mais comment il a pu te faire ça, nous faire ça ? Bon sang si il s'est occupé d'elle comme il s'est occupé de toi.. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait une autre fille..._

Elle se perd dans ses mots, elle semble tellement bouleversée.

 _\- Oui maman il en a eu une autre, une dont il s'est occupé durant quinze ans, une qu'il n'a pas quitté, une qui apparemment a su attirer son attention pour qu'il reste avec elle... Enfin ceci dit il n'a pas eu le choix puisqu'elle a perdu sa mère lorsqu'elle portait encore des couches culottes. Oh mon dieu maman ce que je dis est horrible ! Je suis horrible !_

Ma mère s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, je laisse mes larmes couler. Je n'ai pas exprimé ce que je ressentais jusqu'à aujourd'hui et le faire avec ma mère me fait un bien fou.

 _\- Tu n'es pas horrible ma petite fille... Je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour toi de savoir que Noah a préféré élever une autre enfant que toi mais sache que pour cette jeune fille ça doit être difficile aussi._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas maman, mais elle est méchante... Elle me déteste alors que je ne lui ai rien fait et je ne sais pas comment lui parler elle semble tellement en colère contre moi._

 _\- Et avec Oliver comment ça se passe ?_

Je ris doucement mais je le pense pas... Je me sens tellement mal avec tout ça...

 _\- Oh tu sais Oliver est un dieu pour elle, il cuisine bien, l'emmène à l'école et elle s'intéresse même à sa politique alors que moi non, donc elle se l'est mise dans la poche..._

Ma mère reste encore un petit moment avec moi essayant de me remonter le morale de m'expliquer comment fonctionne une ados... Je l'écoute avec patience mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas ou ne veut pas comprendre c'est que Liberty n'est pas moi, elle n'en veut pas à la terre entière, elle n'en veut qu'à moi pour une chose que je n'ai toujours pas saisi et qu'il va absolument falloir que je comprenne.

Je me sens vraiment dépasser par cette situation et ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est présente dans nos vies. J'espère que ce n'est que passager, je souhaite de tout cœur que ce qu'elle me fait vivre est parce qu'elle est malheureuse d'avoir perdu son père et pas autre chose parce que si c'est le cas je ne saurai absolument pas comment l'aider ni si j'en aurai le courage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 05

 _ **Bonjour,**_

 _ **Merci a toutes, tous pour vos impressions, ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos réactions.**_

 _ **Evy oui elle est tout son contraire pour le moment, pas mal l'histoire du ying et du yang. Le problème de Felicity c'est que pour le moment elle est incapable de montrer qui elle est parce qu'elle ne veut pas brusquer sa sœur d'avantage, ni la perturber parce que pour Felicity c'est ce que ça sœur est « perturbé » étant donné qu'elle vient de perdre le seul parent qu'il lui restait... Pas évident de savoir quel est la conduite à suivre. Concernant Oliver il essaie tant bien que mal de gérer.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Il est près de minuit lorsque je m'apprête à quitter le QG, j'avoue avoir traîné ce soir mais je n'en peux plus d'être à la maison, l'ambiance est toujours aussi électrique et me retrouver entre les deux filles commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Depuis que Liberty est entrée dans nos vies rien n'est plus pareil, ça fait deux mois qu'elle vit avec nous désormais et Felicity et elle n'arrivent toujours pas à s'entendre. J'ai tenté de discuter avec Liberty parce qu'il est clair que le problème vient d'elle, Felicity essaie par tout les moyens de discuter avec elle, de comprendre son mal être qu'elle n'a que lorsqu'elle est avec sa sœur parce que je dois avouer qu'avec moi elle n'est pas comme cela mais lorsque que je l'interroge sur son comportement elle me dit que ça ne me regarde pas, que je dois me contenter de notre relation et pas de celle qu'elle a avec Felicity sauf que je ne peux pas me contenter de ça parce qu'au plus les jours avance au plus je vois Felicity se renfermer sur elle même. Elle ne discute plus et surtout passe tout son temps au travail. Elle ne vient quasiment plus au QG et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour elle.

 _\- (Dig) Je suis étonné de te voir ici à cette heure !_

 _\- Et je dois dire que moi aussi, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?_

Dig sourit et s'installe sur le fauteuil.

 _\- J'ai oublié mes clefs dans l'appartement, Lyla semble dormir à point fermé parce que j'ai sonné et elle n'a pas entendu du coup je pense passer la nuit ici..._

 _\- Viens dormir chez nous, nous avons une chambre de disponible..._

 _\- Sans vouloir t'offenser Oliver vu l'ambiance qu'il semble y avoir chez toi en ce moment je ne suis pas sur de vouloir y dormir..._

Je soupire, je comprends parfaitement Dig personne n'a envie de vivre ce que nous vivons actuellement. Je prends mon casque de moto et lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de partir. Je n'ai pas encore franchi la porte du loft que déjà j'entends des éclats de voix, Liberty hurle sur Felicity qui elle ne semble pas répliquer ou s'y elle le fait et j'espère que c'est le cas, elle le fait sans s'énerver... Ce qu'elle tente toujours de faire dans ce genre de situations, ne pas s'énerver. J'ouvre la porte et je trouve Liberty proche de Felicity qui est adossée contre la baie vitrée fixant sa sœur d'un œil mauvais, Liberty hurle tellement qu'elle n'entend même pas que je m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale fouineuse ! Qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ? Hein ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Franchement à part me faire chier, tu ne sers à rien !_

 _\- Oh hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

 _\- Il se passe qu'elle a fouillé dans mes affaires !_

Je regarde Felicity, elle baisse le regard lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, mon cœur se serre parce que j'ai de la peine de la voir ainsi, aussi effacée, ce n'est pas la femme que j'aime ça, Felicity est une personne forte et indépendante, qui prend souvent le taureau par les cornes et qui fait ce qu'il faut pour s'en dépêtrer, ce n'est pas son genre de se laisser maltraiter de cette façon. Elle avance d'un pas tout en gardant les yeux baissés puis se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvre et disparaît derrière sans avoir émis le moindre son.

J'en ai vraiment marre de vivre cette situation ! Marre que Liberty ne fasse aucun effort. Je la saisie sans ménagement par le bras et la fait asseoir sur le canapé, je prends place face à elle m'asseyant sur la table basse.

 _\- Je suis désolée que tu aies du assister à ça... Tu dois être fatigué, est-ce que tu veux que je te serve un truc à boire ou à manger ?_

Comment fait-elle pour être si garce avec sa sœur et l'instant d'après si gentille avec moi ?

 _\- Je ne veux rien Liberty... J'aimerai juste que l'on discute..._

 _\- Oh si c'est pour parler d'elle je ne veux pas ! Je monte me coucher !_

Elle se lève mais n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que je lui attrape le bras et que je la pousse sur le canapé.

 _\- Tu n'iras nulle part avant de m'avoir parlé !_

 _\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Le sujet de notre dispute ? Et bien c'est simple, elle a fouillé dans mes affaires alors que je lui avais interdit de le faire !_

Je soupire, je sais que c'est faux, je connais ma fiancée, elle n'est pas comme ça.

 _\- Je ne vois pas Felicity faire ça..._

 _\- Et bien tu ne la connais pas très bien parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle a lu mon journal intime. J'en suis sure parce que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé à la place où je l'avais laissé et il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça !_

 _\- Je connais Felicity mieux que personne et honnêtement tu devrais arrêter de t'acharner parce que je reste persuadé qu'elle n'en a rien fait !_

La je commence sérieusement à m'énerver, Liberty ne fait vraiment pas d'effort et je ne trouve pas ça juste du tout.

 _\- Si ce n'est pas elle qui ça pourrait être alors, toi ? Nous ne sommes que trois ici !_

 _\- Je parlerai avec Felicity mais s'il te plaît essaye de faire un effort. Je trouve qu'elle en fait beaucoup pour toi._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Non, cette fois, je ne vais pas la laisser continuer, je dois tout lui dire.

 _\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît ! Elle te donne de l'argent de poche bien plus que ce qu'elle devrait et ne dis pas le contraire, il y a très peu de fille de ton âge qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir quatre cent dollars d'argent de poche par mois sans compter qu'à côté de ça elle t'a acheté le dernier téléphone que tu voulais et un ordinateur à un prix exorbitant dont tu ne te sers jamais puisque tu es toujours sur le mien lorsque tu viens à la mairie !_

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre plusieurs fois qu'elle devait se servir du sien, mais elle dit que le mien est mieux ce qui est faux bien évidemment.

 _\- Soyons honnête Liberty si j'avais été elle tu n'en aurais pas eu le quart ! Tu n'as jamais un mot sympa pour elle, tu l'ignores totalement sauf lorsque tu as besoin d'un truc. La semaine dernière tu as été prise à fumer je ne sais quoi au lycée elle a été convoquée, y est allée et jamais elle ne t'a reproché quoi que se soit ! De même lorsqu'elle a été rappelée le lendemain parce que tu avais manqué trois heures de cours le matin, elle ne t'a même pas demandé où tu étais ! Sans compter les choses que tu as faites dans son dos dont j'ai eu vent et qu'elle n'a pas su !_

Mine de rien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait plus de conneries que moi à son âge, et pourtant j'en ai fais des belles.

 _\- Tu ne fais aucun effort, tu n'essaies même pas de la connaître et pourtant je te promets que si tu faisais l'effort tu t'apercevrais que c'est une femme exceptionnelle, elle sait être à l'écoute des gens comme personne et elle fait tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime. Si je l'aime comme un fou ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est parce qu'elle est la seule personne sur cette terre à avoir compris qui j'étais, la seule qui a eu la patience de me comprendre et aussi la seule qui m'a accordé sa confiance._

Liberty soupire puis se lève tout en levant les yeux aux ciel.

 _\- L'amour ça ne s'achète pas ! Et tant mieux si tu crois qu'elle t'aime, moi je n'en suis pas certaine, ce qu'elle a vu en toi c'est surtout ton compte en banque et à quel point tu es à tomber._

Je l'écoute et mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre non je ne veux pas lui répondre parce que franchement je risque d'être très méchant et la tout de suite je n'ai qu'une envie lui coller ma main sur le visage, j'ai besoin de me calmer mais j'ai surtout besoin de l'éloigner de moi avant de faire ce geste que je risque de regretter.

 _\- Écoute, il est tard j'ai eu une journée difficile et j'en ai marre de toujours te trouver à te disputer avec elle... Fais un effort et je suis sure que ton monde comme le notre s'en portera mieux._

J'attends qu'elle ait claqué la porte de sa chambre avant de prendre mon téléphone et d'appeler Felicity, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de scène et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière mais par contre c'est la première fois que Felicity quitte l'appartement sans un mot. Si je ne lui ai pas couru après c'est parce que je la connais parfaitement et que je sais que dans ses moments là elle a besoin d'air. Je laisse sonner et tombe sur sa messagerie, je ne laisse pas de message ce n'est pas la peine elle est contrariée et ne prendra certainement pas le temps de l'écouter.

Je laisse tomber le téléphone à côté de moi, je me masse les tempes et tente de réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait être allée, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'ai pris le parti de sa sœur une fois de plus parce que oui j'avoue que c'est ce qu'elle pense à chaque fois alors que ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaie de discuter avec elles deux et j'avoue que c'est même moi qui ait dis à Felicity de lui accorder un peu d'importance et c'est comme ça qu'elle en est venue à lui demandé si elle avait besoin de chose en particulier et qu'elle a offert à sa sœur ce qu'elle lui avait réclamé. Je pensais qu'après cela les choses auraient changé mais il est clair que ça été un fiasco totale. Liberty l'ignore toujours autant et Felicity fait tout ce qu'il faut pour que sa sœur ne manque de rien.

Mon téléphone bip _**« Felicity vient d'arriver chez moi, que c'est t-il encore passé ? ».**_ Je me lève rassuré de savoir qu'elle est avec sa mère, qu'elle va trouver du réconfort auprès d'elle chose qu'apparemment elle ne trouve plus auprès de moi, je laisse une larme s'échapper, je suis malheureux de constater que la situation m'échappe, que les choses s'enveniment et surtout que Felicity se renferme sur elle même. Je déteste la voir souffrir et je me déteste de ne pas savoir l'aider plus que ça.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je regarde Oliver et baisse le regard dès que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je constate que lui aussi est à bout, qu'il n'en peut plus de cette situation et je le comprends, le pauvre il se retrouve au milieu de nous deux depuis des mois et il ne sait plus comment faire pour que nous nous entendions bien elle et moi. Bien que j'ai fais des efforts, Liberty ne m'accorde aucun regard, aucune parole sauf si elle a besoin de quelque chose. J'ai bien pensé refuser ce qu'elle me demandais mais pour être tranquille et surtout pour éviter les conflits je lui ai payé son téléphone, son ordinateur et bien d'autres choses.

Je fais un pas vers l'avant puis un autre, j'ai conscience que mon comportement n'est pas celui qu'il devrait être mais comment lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas touché à son journal intime, comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'accuse à tort ? Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle est folle ? Qu'il faut qu'elle aille se faire soigner ? C'est impossible de dire ça à une ado qui vient de perdre son père ! Père que nous avions en commun mais qu'elle semble oublier et surtout que ça ne semble pas être la raison de son acharnement vis à vis de moi. J'aimerai qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise ce qui l'a perturbe, pourquoi elle m'en veut autant parce que zut elle n'a aucune raison de m'en vouloir, nous avons le même père certes mais c'est la seule chose que nous avons en commun. Nous n'avons pas vécu dans la même ville, elle ne semble pas aussi douée que moi je le suis en informatique et l'école ne semble pas l'intéresser d'avantage.

J'arrive devant la porte d'entrée sans m'en être vraiment aperçu, j'attrape mon sac qui repose sur le sol et sors. Une fois à l'extérieur je prends une grosse bouffée d'air et pars en direction du parking, il est hors de question que je retourne au loft ce soir pas alors que ma sœur est dans cet état. Je compte sur Oliver pour qu'il lui parle et l'apaise, généralement il y arrive et je suis tranquille pour deux, trois jours sans heurt.

Après avoir roulé dix minutes j'entends mon téléphone sonner, je sais que c'est Oliver qui s'inquiète mais je ne réponds pas parce que je sais qu'il va tout faire pour que je revienne au loft pour que nous discutions, il va encore me poser un millier de question auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse puisque je ne sais pas qui a bien pu déplacer son foutu journal et surtout je ne veux pas l'entendre m'accuser d'avoir fait une chose que je n'ai pas faite, pas alors qu'il me connaît et qu'il sait que jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareil.

Je continue de rouler sans vraiment savoir où aller et surtout en repensant encore et encore à cette foutue scène que m'a fait Liberty. Comment peut-on être aussi cruelle à quinze ans ? Et surtout comment peut elle m'accuser à tort d'avoir lu son journal ? Je suis sure qu'en plus il n'y a rien d'intéressant à y lire.

Mince maintenant que j'y pense, non c'est impossible elle n'aurait pas fait ça, impossible, si elle l'a fait ! Bien sur qu'elle la fait ! J'accélère d'un coup et me dirige assez rapidement, bien trop rapidement vers l'appartement de ma mère. Quentin est de garde cette nuit donc je sais qu'elle est seule et surtout qu'elle ne dort pas parce que généralement lorsque Quentin travaille la nuit ma mère ne dort jamais avant qu'il ne rentre. Je me gare sur une place de parking disponible, prends mon sac à main, ferme la voiture et m'avance d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du bâtiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 06

 _ **Felicity**_

J'appuie sur l'interphone et j'attends deux secondes avant que la voix de ma mère ne parvienne dans le micro.

 _\- Quentin tu es déjà de retour ?_

 _\- Non maman c'est moi... Ouvre s'il te plaît, il faut que nous discutions._

J'entends le bruit de la porte que se débloque, je la pousse et entre dans le bâtiment. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage. Les portes n'ont pas le temps de s'ouvrir totalement que ma mère seulement vêtue d'une petit nuisette en dentelle se rue sur moi et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Maman, entrons... Tu vas prendre froid._

 _\- Mon bébé ne me dis pas que tu t'es disputé avec Oliver ! Je lui ai envoyé un texto demandant pourquoi tu étais chez moi mais il n'a pas répondu..._

Je soupire en me demandant pourquoi chaque fois que je débarque chez elle, ou que je ne donne pas de nouvelles elle s'imagine qu'entre Oliver et moi ça ne va pas. Bon d'accord, on ne peut pas dire qu'en ce moment ce soit la joie chez nous mais ce n'est absolument pas sa faute. Nous pénétrons dans l'appartement que ma mère et Quentin louent depuis que celle ci a décidé de rester auprès de lui, c'est un chouette appartement il n'est ni trop petit, ni trop grand il est juste bien pour deux personnes. Je retire ma veste et m'installe dans le canapé, ma mère s'affaire dans la cuisine avant de venir dans la salon un plateau chargé de deux tasses de lait fumantes. Elle m'en tend une avant de prendre la sienne.

 _-Alors ma chérie, tu vas me dire ce que tu es venue faire chez moi au milieu de la nuit alors que tu as un homme super sexy qui t'attend probablement dans ton lit ?_

Je soupire, si elle savait que ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, elle serait mal elle aussi.

 _\- Si je suis ici et pas chez moi c'est en partie ta faute maman... Ce matin qu'as-tu fait lorsque je suis allée sous la douche ?_

 _\- Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et bien je suis restée dans le salon à t'attendre... Pourquoi ces questions ?_

Je sais qu'elle me ment, d'une je l'ai entendue ce matin et de deux, elle ne me regarde même pas.

 _\- Maman ne me mens pas ! Je t'ai entendue regagner l'escalier... Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais à l'étage ?_

Elle soupire et lève les mains comme pour capituler.

 _Oui, j'y suis allée pour toi, pour t'aider... Je suis entrée dans la chambre de Liberty et bon sang tu y es déjà allée dans sa chambre ou Oliver ? Parce que rien n'est rangé dans sa tanière, ses vêtements jonchent le sol, des papiers recouvrent son bureau et parlons de l'ordinateur que tu lui as offert ! Il traînait sur le bord de son lit prêt à tomber. Je l'ai repoussé un peu pour éviter qu'il ne chute._

J'essaye de me calmer, mais là je suis trop en colère ! Je m'emporte.

 _\- Non je ne vais pas dans sa chambre ! Et pour ce qui est d'Oliver je n'en sais rien mais il est tellement autorisé à faire plus de chose que moi que ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il y ait déjà mis les pieds ! Bref, as-tu touché à autre chose que l'ordinateur comme son journal intime par exemple ?_

 _\- Oui, quand j'ai bougé l'ordinateur son journal intime qui reposait dessous est tombé sur le sol. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai posé sur sa table de chevet... Bon j'avoue au début j'ai voulu le lire mais je te jure ma petite fille que je ne l'ai pas fait !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle s'en voudrait, autant que moi je lui en veux en ce moment !

 _\- Ok maman, merci beaucoup ! Ta curiosité m'a valu une sacrée scène ce soir ! Tu me diras ça n'en fera qu'une de plus sauf que celle ci aurait pu être évité si tu n'avais pas tenté de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- Je suis désolée ma chérie ! Vraiment !_

Je me lève et quitte l'appartement sans un regard pour ma mère décidément le monde entier a décidé de se liguer contre moi, comme ci je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça voilà qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne lui regarde pas !

La nuit est largement tombée et des milliers d'étoiles parsèment le ciel, une brise glaciale vient me fouetter le visage dès que je pose un pied sur le parking, je frissonne, merde ce qu'il fait froid et je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon manteau avant de quitter le loft. Je m'engouffre dans ma voiture rapidement et pousse le chauffage à fond. Je réfléchis un moment sur l'endroit ou je vais passer la nuit et finalement il n'y a qu'une option qui s'offre à moi, le QG. Je ne me vois pas aller à l'hôtel alors que je n'ai aucune affaire de rechange, ni trousse de toilette.

Arrivée au QG j'enclenche le dispositif permettant l'allumage des spots mais je l'éteins aussitôt que j'aperçois la silhouette de Dig reposant sur le canapé dans la salle de repos... Mince qu'est-ce qu'il fait la lui ? Peut être qu'il s'est disputé avec Lyla... Non ça ne ressemble pas à Dig ça, se disputer et ne pas rentrer chez lui non en ce moment ce genre de chose est ma spécialité et encore ce n'est même pas avec Oliver que je me dispute. Je sors mon téléphone portable et cherche l'application de la lampe de poche, je m'avance vers le lit de camp qu'Oliver a laissé dans un coin de la pièce et m'allonge dessus.

Je mets un temps fou à m'endormir pensant comme tout les soirs à ce que ma vie était avant l'arrivée de Liberty dans nos vies et comme tout les soirs je regrette ce temps là. J'essuie une larme qui vient de s'échapper de mon œil, je suis malheureuse en ce moment et j'ai bien l'impression que tout mes soucis ne s'arrêteront pas de sitôt. Il va réellement falloir que je trouve une solution parce que je ne peux plus vivre de cette façon, et surtout je le dois à Oliver qui lui se retrouve au milieu de tout ça s'en avoir rien demandé. Mais voilà comment trouver une solution lorsque la personne qui crée cette ambiance refuse de croiser votre regard ou vous parler ? Je finis par m'endormir sur ces questions qui reste comme toujours sans réponses. La nuit a finalement était meilleure que ce que je pensais, je me réveille en même temps que le réveil que je me précipite d'éteindre ne voulant pas alarmer Dig, je pose un pied sur le sol sans faire de bruit puis je m'avance dans le QG, je jette un regard vers le canapé et je découvre que Dig est déjà parti. Ouf je pousse un soupir de soulagement, je n'aurai pas besoin de répondre aux questions. Je me précipite vers l'extérieur et regagne mon entreprise, je monte à mon bureau ouvre l'armoire du fond et en sort un petit sac où se trouve tout le nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange. Je me dirige vers la petite salle de bain qui jouxte mon bureau, elle est pourvue d'une douche, d'un toilette, d'un lavabo. Elle n'est pas très grande mais me sera tout de même très utile aujourd'hui.

Mon entreprise ce grand bâtiment où enfin je peux me sentir moi même, penser librement et surtout échanger des sourires et des paroles avec mon personnel sans me faire agresser. Cet endroit qui me permet de m'évader de la maison, de me ressourcer et que je vais bientôt devoir quitter parce qu'il est près de dix huit heures et que j'ai, de une promis à l'équipe que je les aiderai ce soir et de deux parce que je dois rentrer pour m'assurer que ma peste de sœur va bien. Je soupire en prenant mes affaires parce que la journée est finie et que mon calvaire va recommencer. Enfin je vais pouvoir souffler une petite heure encore avant que celui ci ne commence puisque je dois me rendre au QG.

Je franchis les portes de l'ascenseur et suis accueillie par Dig, mince Dig qui a dormi au même endroit que moi cette nuit et qui était parti lorsque je me suis réveillée ce matin. Il s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras m'offrant un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant.

 _\- Ça va ma belle ?_

 _\- Oui merci... Merci pour ce matin._

 _\- Tu dormais profondément même l'odeur très alléchante de mon café ne t'a pas réveillé ni même Oliver qui est passé après que je l'ai informé que tu dormais ici... Felicity je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais si un jour tu as besoin de l'épaule d'un ami je suis là._

 _\- Je sais Dig... Merci._

C'est vraiment le meilleur des hommes, enfin juste après Oliver, mais je ne veux parler à personne pour le moment. Je m'assois derrière mon bureau et me mets au travail, je n'ai qu'une petite heure à leur accorder ce qui devrait largement suffire pour trouver les informations dont les garçons ont besoin pour leur mission.

Je m'active sur l'ordinateur, mes doigts glissent sur le clavier comme les doigts d'un pianiste sur son piano, je suis tellement concentrée sur mon travail de recherche que je n'entends pas Oliver entrer ni s'approcher de moi. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et la douceur de ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue. Je souris, heureuse de le savoir ici avec moi, nous sommes seuls. Il reste un moment derrière moi me massant doucement les épaules, le haut du dos et la nuque. J'adore lorsqu'il me masse, ses mouvements sont délicats et me détendent parfaitement. Lorsque je termine enfin mes recherches je repose ma tête contre son ventre avant de lever le regard vers lui, il baisse la tête et se penche afin de venir sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me lève et me love tout contre lui, il m'a manqué, même si nous nous sommes vu ce midi au déjeuner je peux dire qu'il m'a manqué parce nous avons mangé rapidement, lui avait une visite à faire et moi beaucoup de travail. Le midi c'est toujours rapide nos rendez-vous et depuis que Liberty a investi notre vie, nos moments rien que tout les deux se font très rare. En y réfléchissant bien il n'y a que ici au sein du QG que nous arrivons à nous prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et à échanger tout les deux sans que ma sœur ne vienne nous interrompre.

 _\- Je t'aime mon amour. Nous n'en avons pas parlé ce midi Felicity mais concernant hier soir ta mère m'a dit que c'était elle, j'en ai touché deux mots à Liberty... Elle devrait s'excuser ce soir._

 _\- Ok... je verrai si elle le fait parce que ce n'est pas son fort les excuses. Je suis désolée d'être partie hier Oliver mais..._

 _\- Je sais Felicity... Tu n'en pouvais plus. Viens la._

Je me blottis une fois de plus dans ses bras réconfortants, il passe une main dans mon dos et me caresse doucement de haut en bas avant de venir poser son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Nous restons dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les pas de Théa se fassent entendre à l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

 _\- Les amoureux, pas que je veuille vous déranger mais nous avons du travail, les câlins seront pour plus tard !_

Je me détache d'Oliver et lui offre un petit sourire. Théa n'est absolument pas au courant de ce qui se passe chez nous, elle sait que Liberty nous a rejoint mais elle ne sait pas le calvaire qu'elle me fait vivre. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire parce qu'elle a eu son lot de problèmes dernièrement et qu'elle se remet doucement de tout ses soucis.

Dig qui était parti dans la salle d'entraînement pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité réapparaît dès qu'il entend la voix de Théa. Je reste encore un petit moment avec eux avant de les quitter pour rejoindre le loft et ma sœur par la même occasion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 07

 _ **Bonjour, merci encore une fois à tous, toutes pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bonne journée.**_

 _ **Felicity**_

J'insère la clef dans la serrure la boule au ventre, j'ai peur de ce qu'il risque encore d'arriver ce soir, Oliver m'a dit que Liberty s'excuserait mais je sais très bien qu'elle n'en fera rien, elle est bien trop fière et cruelle pour faire ce genre de geste. J'inspire un grand coup et tente de chasser l'angoisse qui monte en moi, autant avant lorsque je rentrais chez moi j'étais heureuse parce que je savais d'emblée que j'allais pouvoir me poser et me reposer, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui

Dorénavant je gère la mauvaise humeur de Liberty enfin non je ne gère pas, je subis. Je referme la porte derrière moi et parcours le loft du regard, bien, elle n'est pas au rez de chaussé. Je pose mes affaires dans le dressing, file dans la cuisine, ouvre le réfrigérateur, prends le plat qu'Oliver a préparé et le réchauffe au four. Je monte ensuite à l'étage, passe rapidement sous la douche profitant tout de même au maximum de ce moment de détente. Je passe ensuite dans notre chambre enfile un leggins, pique un T-shirt dans l'armoire d'Oliver qui est bien trop grand pour moi, mais j'adore porter ses hauts surtout le soir lorsque je rentre avant lui, j'ai besoin de porter un truc à lui pour le sentir près de moi. Parfois, voir même très souvent je m'endors avec, ça arrive surtout lorsque Oliver rentre très tard dans la nuit et que je n'ai pas su résister à ma propre fatigue. Alors dans ces cas là, il me soulève du canapé et monte à l'étage afin de me déposer dans notre lit. Il me sourit et me lance toujours, _« qu'est-ce que j'aime te voir dans mes T-shirts. »_

Je sors de la chambre et avance dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Liberty, je frappe doucement à sa porte et hume l'air. Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle n'a quand même pas osé fumer dans sa chambre ? Elle sait que c'est interdit et surtout que je déteste ça parce qu'ensuite les pièces gardent l'odeur du tabac froid durant des heures voir des jours. Je pousse la porte avant qu'elle ne vienne m'ouvrir et je la trouve devant la fenêtre qui est grande ouverte, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et la fumée de la cigarette voletant doucement vers le ciel. Je regarde rapidement sa chambre et ma mère n'avait pas tort, c'est très mal rangé, il y' a du linge qui traîne partout, je me demande même si elle se souvient de ce qui est sale ou propre. Enfin je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète étant donné que c'est elle qui gère sa lessive vue qu'elle ne veut pas que je touche à quoi que ce soit qui lui appartient. L'ordinateur que je lui ai offert est posé sur son bureau et les papiers qui étaient supposés l'encombrer hier soir sont maintenant tous éparpillés sur le sol. Mon dieu je me demande comment il est possible de dormir et de passer la majeure partie de son temps dans un tel endroit !

J'inspire un grand coup et tente de me calmer, je ne veux pas provoquer une nouvelle altercation surtout qu'elle a tout de même eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre ce qui limite tout de même les odeurs. Je m'avance doucement vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule, elle se retourne à mon contact me lançant un regard désagréable, elle attrape l'oreillette gauche qu'elle retire de son oreille, puis la droite.

 _\- Qui t'a permise d'entrer ?_

 _\- Je me suis permise toute seule étant donné que tu n'as pas répondu lorsque j'ai frappé. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que le repas est prêt. Pour information, c'est Oliver qui a cuisiné._

 _\- Comme toujours ! De toute façon tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine... Tout ce que tu fais est infecte._

Je ne réplique pas, de toute façon c'est ce qu'elle cherche, une énième altercation et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer. En tout cas j'avais bien raison, elle ne s'excusera pas, ce mot ne fait probablement pas parti de son vocabulaire. Je sors de sa chambre rapidement et descends à la cuisine où je mets mon assiette ainsi que mes couverts sur la table, Liberty me rejoint et prend son nécessaire pour manger qu'elle pose face aux mien sur la table. Je la regarde avec stupéfaction me demandant ce qu'il lui prend, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle me fait ça. D'habitude lorsque nous sommes que toutes les deux, je mange à table seule et elle de son côté mange au bar. Elle saisit la bouteille d'eau, s'en verse un verre puis me sert également. Mon dieu je me demande pourquoi tant de changement tout d'un coup, je ne veux pas me réjouir et me dire que nous sommes peut être sur le chemin d'une possible entente, non je ne peux pas me le permettre mais j'avoue que son comportement m'intrigue.

J'amène le plat sur la table, Oliver nous a préparé des lasagnes qui semblent comme d'habitude succulentes. Je coupe une part que je dispose dans l'assiette de Liberty et j'en prends une plus petite pour moi avant de remettre le plat dans le four pour que celui ci reste chaud pour Oliver. Je m'assoie et commence à manger ou plutôt à trier parce que ces dernier temps j'ai perdu l'appétit. De temps en temps je relève les yeux vers elle m'attendant à ce qu'elle me débite des méchancetés mais rien ne vient.

Le repas se passe dans le calme et plus étrange encore avec nous deux assises au même endroit sans Oliver pour faire tampon. J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe. Liberty termine son repas avant moi, elle se lève prend son assiette et le reste qu'elle va rincer avant de poser le tout dans le lave vaisselle, j'entends la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrir et se refermer et elle revient s'asseoir face à moi un yaourt à la main et un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Les lasagnes étaient super bonnes, comme toujours. Ne fais pas cette tête un jour tu sauras peut-être cuisiner toi aussi... Quoi que j'en doute... A part réparer les ordinateurs tu ne sais rien faire d'autre._

Et voilà ! Je savais que ça ne durerait pas !

 _\- Et toi à part embêter le monde que sais-tu faire ?_

 _\- Prendre soin de mon beau frère puisque tu en sembles incapable la aussi !_

 _\- Oliver n'a pas l'air de se plaindre de moi. Il n'y a que toi qui te plaint ici !_

 _\- C'est pas l'impression qu'il donne et pour preuve, cet après midi je suis allée lui rendre visite à la mairie après les cours..._

Encore ? Décidément elle n'a vraiment que ça à faire passer son temps libre avec lui, parfois je me demande si elle n'aurait pas des sentiments pour lui... Non il ne faut pas que je pense à cela ce n'est qu'une gamine... Qui a quinze ans et les hormones en ébullitions et Oliver n'est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Stop il ne faut pas que je pense à ça sinon je vais sombrer dans la folie déjà qu'elle me pousse complètement à bout alors si en plus je commence à douter de ses intentions envers Oliver je n'ai pas fini de me faire du mauvais sang.

 _\- Oh comme d'habitude ! Je me demande tout de même si tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de passer ton temps à la ma_ irie.

 _\- Je n'y suis pas allée pour rien aujourd'hui, je suis passée pour lui présenter une amie qui est à tomber, elle est majeure et tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis qu'Oliver l'a dévoré du regard ! Crois-moi Felicity il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder et quand elle a du partir il m'a dit qu'il l'a trouvait super belle et sexy. Du coup je pense l'inviter demain à dîner. Ce serait bien d'ailleurs que tu ne sois pas là._

Je me lève d'un coup cette fois c'en est trop je n'en peux plus je suis à bout. C'est bon elle a gagné.

 _\- Et bien puisque Oliver et toi semblez aussi bien vous amuser, et bien restez ensemble et surtout fais-toi plaisir invite qui tu veux, ça fera sûrement plaisir à monsieur._

Je claque la porte de l'appartement des larmes maculant mon visage et venant s'échouer sur mon T-shirt, enfin non celui d'Oliver, je ne tente pas de les arrêter de toute façon c'est impossible je suis à bout de nerf et de patience... Cette gamine est en train de me faire mourir a petit feu. La nuit est tombée est comme hier un vent glacial s'abat sur ma peau nue, je suis prise de tremblements mais je m'en moque, il est hors de question que je rentre chez moi, je serre les bras contre ma poitrine et les frictionne vigoureusement pour les réchauffer, j'erre dans la rue sans vraiment savoir où me rendre. Après dix minutes de marche je rentre dans un bâtiment et m'effondre dans le couloir de celui ci, je suis assise sur le sol ma tête reposant entre mes jambes, mes bras entourant mes genoux, tremblante de froid.

 _ **Oliver**_

Cinq minutes que je suis rentré et Felicity ne s'est toujours pas montrée, Liberty m'a dit qu'elle était sous la douche du coup je mange tranquillement avant qu'elle ne descende pour se joindre à nous. Je débarrasse la table et la nettoie de même que le plat de lasagne. Quinze minutes se sont écoulés et ma femme n'est toujours pas là, je décide d'aller la rejoindre laissant Liberty seule devant la télévision. Je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer, je passe ma tête dans l'embrasure un sourire sur les lèvres qui s'efface dès que je m'aperçois que d'une Felicity n'est pas là mais qu'en plus elle ne semble pas avoir pris sa douche. Je referme la porte et vais vérifier si elle n'est pas dans notre chambre.

Je descends les marche quatre à quatre furieux parce qui si Felicity n'est pas à l'étage ça veut probablement dire qu'elle est partie une fois de plus. Je saisis la télécommande de la télévision et l'éteint. Liberty relève la tête vers moi le regard noir. Oh tu peux me regarder ainsi autant que tu le veux, tu ne me fais pas peur.

 _\- Où est ta sœur ?_

 _\- Là haut !_

 _\- Liberty te fiche pas de moi ! Je viens d'y aller elle n'y est pas alors dis-moi où elle est !_

 _-J'en sais rien moi, nous avons mangé, je lui ai dit un truc pour plaisanter mais ça ne l'a pas fait rire, elle s'est levée et elle est sortie après je ne sais pas. Je suis partie dans ma chambre et honnêtement je m'en fiche._

Je ne la regarde pas, tout un tas de questions me traversent l'esprit, je sors mon téléphone et tente de l'appeler, son portable sonne, je l'entends tout près de moi, je regarde sur le comptoir de la cuisine et le trouve posé là. Merde elle est partie sans son téléphone, c'est pas vrai ! Je déteste ça, Felicity ne pars jamais sans son téléphone. Je vais dans le dressing de l'entrée et m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pris aucune veste ni son sac, je passe ma main à l'intérieur et en sors ses clefs de voiture. Ce n'est pas bon, pas de téléphone, pas de voiture, pas de manteau et ses chaussures sont restées dans la salle de bain, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est probablement partie je ne sais où ne portant sur elle qu'un T-shirt, un leggins et ses chaussons. Merde il faut que je la retrouve et vite ! Je repars dans le salon attrape Liberty et rive mon regard, qui est loin d'être sympathique, au sien. Je commence à perdre patience et Liberty prend peur lorsque j'élève la voix sur elle, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive mais là je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus la laisser détruire ma femme, elle va trop loin.

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Oh Oliver calme-toi ! Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas, elle a quitté le loft et je suis montée dans ma chambre... Je ne sais pas où elle est !_

 _\- Je te préviens je vais chercher ta sœur et la ramener ici, peu importe si ça me prend toute la nuit et peu importe ce que je dois lui promettre pour qu'elle veuille bien revenir._

Mon cœur bat la chamade en disant ça, je ne veux pas la perdre, elle ne peut pas me quitter, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

 _\- J'ai essayé de tout faire pour que ça se passe bien entre vous, mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir y mettre du tiens, tu ne cesses de la blesser et en lui faisant du mal tu m'en fait aussi parce que je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse... Je t'avertis et je te promets que je le ferai, que si tu continues à t'acharner sur elle, je ferai en sorte que tu repartes d'où tu viens, je me fiche de savoir que tu seras élevé par des étrangers, que tu n'auras peut être pas tout le confort que tu as ici ! Ce sera fini !_

Ce que je dis dois la surprendre mais là je n'en peux plus, et il faut qu'elle comprenne que Felicity est celle qui compte le plus pour moi.

 _\- Felicity a eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir alors qu'elle n'était pas obligée mais elle l'a fait parce que c'est une personne qui a du cœur et ça tu es incapable de le voir. Tu ne la vois pas telle qu'elle est et je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

Je serre un peu plus son bras sans non plus lui faire trop mal avant de dire une dernière chose.

 _\- Tu veux te comporter comme une garce ? Très bien fais-le mais à partir de maintenant je le serai aussi et crois-moi Liberty... Tu vas regretter le temps où toi et moi étions en bon terme._

Je la relâche et la pousse légèrement, elle tombe sur le canapé et je peux voir ses yeux briller de larmes. Je me fiche pas mal qu'elle ait de la peine et j'espère que le sermon que je viens de lui faire la fera réfléchir, je contourne le sofa, attrape mon casque de moto, enfile mon blouson de cuir et claque la porte du loft avant de la verrouiller.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 08

 _ **Oliver**_

Après m'être rendu à l'entreprise, après avoir couru comme un fou dans tout le bâtiment et ne l'ayant pas trouvé, je roule en direction de chez Donna, je sais que j'aurai du téléphoner pour savoir si Felicity était chez elle mais elle m'aurait probablement dit que non, alors pour en avoir le cœur net je préfère aller chez elle et vérifier. Je ne roule pas trop vite et ralentis chaque fois que je vois une silhouette féminine sur le trottoir pour m'assurer que ce ne soit pas elle. J'ai mis quinze minutes pour arriver chez Donna et Quentin alors que d'habitude je mets moitié moins de temps mais je voulais m'assurer de ne pas la rater si elle était dans la rue.

Je gare ma moto près de l'entrée principale et me précipite vers la porte lorsque je vois un habitant de l'immeuble en sortir. Super ça m'évitera de devoir sonner à l'interphone. Je me dépêche d'arriver à l'étage où vivent Donna et Quentin et sonne chez eux. Je sais qu'il est près de minuit mais le couple ne se couche pas tôt. La porte s'ouvre sur Quentin qui semble surpris de me voir sur le pallier.

 _\- Oliver, un soucis ? Entre !_

Je m'avance dans l'entrée et balaie la pièce du regard, il est clair que Felicity n'est pas ici. Donna se lève et s'avance vers moi, la mine inquiète, je pense qu'elle se doute que quelque chose ne va pas et quand je lui dis que je cherche sa fille, elle s'approche de moi.

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'elle était venue se réfugier chez vous..._

Donna est inquiète, je le vois bien, elle regarde son portable et lève le regard vers moi.

 _\- Non elle n'est pas ici, et elle n'a pas appelé... Bon sang Oliver cette gamine va finir par tuer mon bébé !_

 _\- (Quentin) N'exagère pas ma chérie, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Oliver est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver ?_

J'aimerais bien qu'il m'aide, mais je ne peux pas lui demander ça... Parce que je vais devoir lui parler quand je l'aurais retrouvé, et je devrais être seul avec elle, afin de la convaincre de rentrer avec moi.

 _\- Non je vais me débrouiller... Elle n'a pas du aller bien loin, elle n'a pas pris la voiture, ni son téléphone mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus..._

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Elle est sortie avec juste un T-shirt et ses chaussons au pieds..._

Donna met sa main sur bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

 _\- Tu vois quand je vous dis qu'elle va finir par la tuer ! Cette enfant est horrible ! Elle a été élevé par Noah qui n'avait aucun sens de l'éducation... Oliver tu dois faire quelque chose ! Je t'en prie..._

 _\- J'en discuterai avec Felicity dès que je l'aurai retrouvé._

Je sors de chez eux et repars en courant à l'extérieur, je chevauche ma moto et pars en direction du QG même si je sais au fond de moi qu'elle n'y sera pas, elle y a déjà trouvé refuge hier soir donc je suis certain qu'elle n'y sera pas ce soir mais je vais tout de même vérifier. Je descends les escaliers, c'est bien plus rapide que de passer par l'ascenseur, la pièce principale est déserte aucune trace de la femme que j'aime, je descends à l'étage en dessous et je constate la aussi qu'elle n'est pas là. Je remonte les escaliers rapidement pour regagner mon véhicule. Je m'assois dessus et je réfléchis à un endroit où elle pourrait être allée. Impossible qu'elle soit chez Dig parce que si elle y était allée et qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas me dire où elle se trouve celui ci l'aurait fait quand même fait pour me rassurer. Il sait à quel point je suis inquiet lorsque je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles et c'est encore plus vrai depuis l'arrivée de Liberty.

Thea, je vais tenter d'aller chez Thea... Je suis sure que si Felicity lui dit de ne pas me prévenir elle tiendra sa promesse elle. Je mets les gaz et roule comme un fou en direction de l'appartement de ma sœur, je roule bien plus vite que ce qui est autorisé mais je m'en fiche, j'ai assez traîné ce soir et j'ai vraiment besoin de la retrouver. J'espère qu'elle est chez ma sœur parce que si elle n'y est pas, je ne saurai vraiment plus où chercher.

Ça fait quinze secondes que je suis devant la porte à frapper et Thea ne répond pas. Mince elle dort peut être... Si elle dort ça veut donc dire que Felicity n'est pas chez elle. Je frappe de mes deux points sur la porte parce que je suis énervé, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réagi avant, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su protéger ce qui m'était le plus cher. Ma femme... Si je la perds, je ne m'en remettrai pas, elle est tout pour moi.

 _\- Oh hé deux minutes !_

La porte s'ouvre sur ma sœur et je vois dans l'embrasure de la porte une chevelure blonde passer pour aller au salon. Felicity est chez elle ! Je soupire, je l'ai retrouvé elle est saine et sauve ! Je veux rentrer afin de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que plus jamais je ne laisserai ce genre de chose arriver mais ma sœur me repousse doucement, je veux dire quelque chose mais Thea me regarde puis ferme la porte derrière elle, me rejoignant dans le couloir.

 _\- Je te préviens, elle est vraiment mal ! Je ne la reconnais plus ! Tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle était malheureuse et qu'elle avait perdu du poids ?_

 _\- Bien sur que je m'en suis aperçu ! Tu penses que je ne le vois pas ? Que je ne m'occupe pas d'elle ? Que je ne fais rien pour elle ?_

Ma sœur soupire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, je pense qu'elle est vraiment en colère contre moi.

 _\- Peut-être que tu t'occupes d'elle, enfin j'en suis sure mais sa sœur est en train de la détruire à petit feu._ _Elle n'en peu plus Oliver et si tu ne fais rien j'ai bien peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave ! Ce soir lorsque je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte elle était frigorifiée, elle ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt avec un leggins et des chaussons ! Bordel Oliver avec le temps qu'il fait je ne serai pas étonné que demain elle déclenche une pneumonie !_

 _\- Thea crois-moi si j'avais été la ça aurai été différent..._

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Et en quoi ? Parce que si ça n'avait pas été ce soir, ça aurait été un autre jour. Elle va mal et tu ferais bien de trouver une solution, sinon, tu vas la perdre._

Mon cœur s'emballe quand elle me dit ça, je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne l'imagine même pas.

 _\- Thea est ce que je peux la voir... J'ai besoin de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras._

 _\- Oui mais je te préviens ne la force pas à rentrer avec toi si elle ne le veut pas._

Thea s'efface pour me laisser entrer, je fais un pas et vois Felicity debout près du sofa, je m'avance vers elle rapidement et la serre dans mes bras, je reste ainsi un moment, je suis rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé et de la tenir contre moi. Je m'écarte d'elle et observe son visage, son regard est vide et triste. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me repousse gentiment avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses jambes ramenées vers elle, ses bras les enlaçant, son menton reposant sur ses genoux.

 _\- Rentre Oliver... Je reste ici... Je ne veux plus y retourner... Pas après ce que m'a rapporté Liberty._

Je me baisse à son niveau, pose mes mains sur ses chevilles et ancre mon regard au sien.

 _\- Je ne rentrerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé... Ma chérie s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Oliver... Juste qu'apparemment vous êtes tout les deux bien mieux sans moi... Oh et je te souhaite de bien t'amuser avec ta nouvelle copine._

Je la regarde estomaqué ne comprenant pas de quoi elle me parle, c'est quoi cette histoire de nouvelle copine ? Qu'est-ce que Liberty est encore allée inventer ? Je n'ai personne d'autre dans ma vie que Felicity et surtout je ne voudrais jamais une autre personne. Je l'aime comme un fou, jamais je ne pourrai aimer une autre femme comme je l'aime.

 _\- Ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne. Tu es la seule dans mon cœur et tu le seras jusqu'à ce que je pousse mon dernier souffle. Je t'aime et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je ne laisserai plus ta sœur te faire le moindre mal._

 _\- Tu n'as personne, c'est sur ? Elle m'a dit que tu avais apprécié la compagnie de sa copine, que tu voulais dîner avec elle un soir... Que..._

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire, parce que je ne veux plus entendre ses sottises mais également parce que je veux lui montrer que je me fiche des autres. Je lui prends la main et la fait se relever, je la serre contre moi. Felicity pose sa tête contre ma poitrine et pousse un soupir. Elle est fatiguée, éreintée, à bout de force.

 _\- Tu rentres à la maison avec moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser ici. Pas que ma sœur soit de mauvaise compagnie mais je te veux près de moi._

Je laisse Felicity avec ma sœur le temps de rentrer récupérer la voiture, il est hors de question que je la ramène chez nous alors qu'elle est dans cet état et surtout sans vêtements. Je franchis la porte du loft afin de déposer mon casque et prendre les clés de voiture, j'ai à peine posé un pied sur le sol que Liberty se lève du sofa et vient près de moi le sourire aux lèvres. Je la regarde d'un œil mauvais.

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ? Ça veut dire qu'on va être que tout les deux durant un moment !_

Je la saisi par son T-shirt, je suis hors de moi ! Comment peut-elle penser qu'elle est plus importante à mes yeux que sa sœur ? Il n'en est rien, elle vient d'arriver dans notre vie et rien ne nous empêche de l'éjecter de celle ci.

 _\- Je te préviens ! Il n'y a pas de nous deux et il n'y en aura jamais. Je ne suis pas responsable de toi, Felicity l'est et comme tu es incapable d'être gentille avec elle, j'ai pris la décision d'appeler des demain les services sociaux afin qu'ils trouvent une solution pour te placer !_

Je vois bien qu'elle est surprise de ma réaction mais je dois en arriver là, pour le bien de ma fiancée, et aussi pour notre couple.

 _\- Je ne veux plus de toi chez moi ! La seule personne que je veux c'est ma fiancée que je vais d'ailleurs chercher chez ma sœur. Je veux que tu sois dans ta chambre quand nous rentrerons et je veux aussi que demain matin tu sois prête à l'heure pour attraper ton bus scolaire. Je ne t'amènerai pas au lycée, je n'en ai pas le temps._

Je claque la porte, la laissant choquée et surprise, mais je m'en fiche, elle a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça et il est hors de question que je lui accorde la moindre importance, elle nous a fait trop de mal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 09

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis allongée sur notre lit, ça fait quinze minutes que je suis réveillée mais je n'ai pas le courage de me lever, et encore moins d'aller travailler. Je suis épuisée et je pense qu'une matinée de repos me fera le plus grand bien. Je me tourne sur un côté et ferme les yeux tout en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au soucis que me pose ma sœur. Depuis que je suis rentrée cette nuit avec Oliver je n'ai cessé de penser à elle, me demandant si c'était vraiment la meilleure des solutions à prendre, la laisser partir dans une famille d'accueil, me demandant si ça ne faisait pas de moi un monstre. Je ne suis pas de nature à abandonner facilement et la avec Liberty c'est l'impression que j'ai, celle de ne pas avoir suffisamment essayé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et surtout il y a quelque chose qui me hante depuis un bout de temps c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas été apte ? Et je ne suis toujours pas capable de lui tenir tête. Pourquoi cette gamine arrive à me mettre les nerfs en pelote ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'envoyer sur les roses comme je le ferai avec n'importe qui. Je suis quand même le PDG d'une grande entreprise, je n'ai pas peur de prendre des décisions pour ma compagnie, de râler et de m'imposer quand il le faut et avec Liberty j'en suis incapable. Je me demande ce qui cloche avec elle, avec moi !

 _\- Ma chérie ?_

J'entrouvre les yeux et souris, Oliver est assis au bord du lit, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, ses yeux bleus plongeant sur mon visage. C'est fou ce que j'aime quand il est là, près de moi, je me sens aussitôt mieux.

 _\- Hummmm..._

Je ne veux pas me lever, je me sens tellement bien ici.

 _\- Je pense que tu es légèrement en retard._

Je me redresse vivement, bon sang il est presque midi, comment peut il me dire que je suis légèrement en retard ? J'attrape mon téléphone pour contacter l'entreprise mais Oliver me le prend des mains et le repose sur ma table de chevet.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai prévenu que tu ne te sentais pas très bien et que tu t'absenterais pour la journée._

Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller et pousse un soupir avant de me frotter les yeux. Je me sens déjà moins fatiguée, plus reposée mais je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me booster. Ces semaines que j'ai vécu avec Liberty m'ont pratiquement achevé ... Je me sens vraiment mal, mais depuis que je sais que ça ne va pas durer, je me sens bien mieux.

 _\- J'ai posé deux heures pour être un peu avec toi. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour Liberty mais nous allons devoir patienter avant qu'ils ne lui trouvent une famille d'accueil. Ça peut prendre du temps comme ça peut se passer rapidement. Mais j'ai demandé à madame Newman de faire au plus vite. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux._

Je baisse le regard, je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais ma sœur ne nous a pas laissé le choix, vraiment pas... Quand Oliver m'a dit qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'elle sorte de nos vies... J'ai su qu'il parlait de l'envoyer ailleurs mais je me sens mal...

 _-Tu crois que nous avons raison ? Je me sens horrible Oliver, mon père m'a demandé de veiller sur elle et au moindre soucis je l'expédie chez des étrangers..._

Oliver s'approche et caresse doucement ma joue, je me sens mieux à ce contact, il m'apaise tellement.

 _\- Felicity, je refuse de te laisser croire que tu es horrible, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu subis sa colère, que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour que ça se passe bien. Ça fait autant de temps que je te vois malheureuse et je refuse de te voir encore telle que tu es aujourd'hui._

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de se redresser.

 _\- Tu es gentille, patiente, compatissante et il est hors de question que ta sœur t'enlève tout ça. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et si elle n'a pas su voir qu'elle personne merveilleuse tu es, tant pis pour elle._

Je souris et prends sa main que je serre doucement.

 _\- J'ai pris ma décision et je ne veux plus qu'elle te porte préjudice. Puis, nous ne l'abandonnons pas vraiment, tu vas quand même avoir le droit de la voir, tu vas encore subvenir à ses besoins, c'est juste qu'elle ne vivra plus avec nous._

Je souris à Oliver, il est vraiment sympas de tenter de me remonter le moral de la sorte, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne peux plus continuer avec elle, j'ai tout essayé et rien n'y fait alors peut être qu'entre nous des le début notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

Je repose le téléphone le sourire aux lèvres. Théa me regarde avec le sourire, elle est heureuse pour moi, de voir que je vais mieux et surtout de savoir qu'avec Liberty nous arrivons à la fin de notre histoire. Ça fait une semaine qu'Oliver a contacté l'assistante social et je viens de recevoir un appel de lui me confirmant que Liberty serait partie définitivement de la maison la semaine prochaine. !Ça me fait plaisir même si depuis une semaine tout est calme chez nous, Liberty me fiche la paix, elle me parle peu et ça me va très bien comme cela. Elle ignore même Oliver, sûrement parce qu'elle est déçue que finalement il lui ait tenu tête et qu'il ait pris ma défense.

En tout cas ça fait une semaine que je respire de nouveau correctement et que lorsque je suis chez moi je me sens bien. Au milieu de la semaine j'ai eu un peu peur de rentrer chez moi car je savais qu'Oliver n'y serait pas mais que Liberty oui. Finalement ça s'est bien passé, elle était dans sa chambre et moi je vaquais à mes occupations au rez de chaussé. Elle est descendue dîner mais a fait comme ci elle était seule. Elle a chauffé son repas et s'est installée au bar pour manger tandis que moi je travaillais en ligne avec Oliver. Elle ne sait pas intéressée à ce que je faisais mais étant donné que j'ai prononcé plusieurs fois le nom d'Oliver elle a du se dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers.

 _\- Felicity, on fête ça avec du champagne ?_

 _\- Euh Thea, je sais que tu ne portes pas ma sœur dans ton cœur et c'est mon cas aussi mais je ne suis quand même pas d'humeur à boire du champagne..._

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, Théa est géniale, depuis que je suis retournée chez moi, elle passe me voir tout les jours ou presque, afin de s'assurer que j'aille bien.

 _-Ok je comprends ! Mais en tout cas je suis contente de voir que tu ailles mieux. Tu m'as fait tellement peur la semaine dernière. Je te jure Felicity, jamais je n'aurai pensé te voir dans cet état. Pas toi, pas alors que je te connais si bien. Je suis contente que mon frère ait fait ce qu'il fallait._

Je souris à Thea, je vois bien qu'elle est soulagée et moi aussi je le suis. Je regarde mon téléphone qui vibre sur la table, je le saisi, décroche et écoute mon interlocuteur. Je repose le téléphone, promettant à la personne que j'arrive le plus rapidement possible.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Je suis convoquée au lycée, maintenant..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, le directeur n'a rien voulu me dire._

 _\- Je t'accompagne._

Je lui souris mais je secoue doucement la tête.

 _\- Non Thea c'est gentil mais ça va aller, je vais voir le directeur pas ma sœur. Je t'assure ça va aller._

J'arrive rapidement au lycée, j'entre dans le bâtiment menant chez le directeur, j'avance d'un pas rapide, j'entends des rires d'adolescents qui semblent vraiment bien s'amuser. Je parviens enfin près du bureau de directeur et les rire s'intensifient, j'avance encore de quelque pas et je vois ma sœur allongée sur les chaises un jeune homme au dessus d'elle la chatouillant sur les côtes. Ma sœur rigole tellement qu'elle a des larmes dans les yeux. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, pose une main sur celle du jeune homme et lui demande d'arrêter, je n'ai pas le temps de lui parler que la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur la directeur qui m'intime d'entrer.

Je m'assoie sur la chaise de droite, c'est drôle j'ai l'impression d'être punie en me trouvant ici. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans le bureau d'un directeur et je déteste ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la sensation que je vais être jugée.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour parler de Liberty vous vous en doutez n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Et bien votre sœur a manqué de respect auprès de son professeur de mathématique. Elle lui a dit des choses abominables, à tel point que madame Clifford est rentrée chez elle en larmes et avec un arrêt maladie. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous occupez de l'éducation de votre sœur mais il est très clair que vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne façon._

Il me regarde d'un œil mauvais, je savais que ça ne se passerait pas bien du tout. J'en étais sure !

 _\- Je vous préviens je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement dans mon lycée. Pour le moment Liberty est exclue quatre jours. J'ai une réunion demain avec le conseil disciplinaire et j'avoue que pour le moment je n'ai pas l'intention de la garder._

Et merde non ! Je vais devoir la supporter tout les jours en attendant qu'elle parte ? Ça va encore être l'enfer !

 _\- Autre chose, si encore ça avait été une élève instruite et cultivée peut être que nous aurions abordé son cas différemment mais il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a votre sœur, mais dans tout les cas ce serait bien de la faire suivre. Elle a un sacré mal être et je pense que tant qu'elle ne sera pas suivi et bien nous n'obtiendrons rien de bon. Je vous conseil vivement de faire ce qu'il faut pour elle mademoiselle Smoak tout le monde s'en portera mieux._

Je regarde le directeur, je sens les larmes qui montent. Il m'a littéralement traité de mauvaise personne ne sachant pas m'occuper de ma sœur et il me tient pour responsable de ses actes. Je me lève, tentant de garder la tête haute. Je franchis les quelques mètre qui me séparent de la porte, l'ouvre et en sors. Liberty est assise sur le siège, le garçon de tout à l'heure est avec elle. Elle se lève un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage. Je me sens mal tout à coup, ma respiration s'accélère, je me sens vaseuse, mon cœur bat vite, trop vite...

 _\- Alors tu t'es fait engueuler ? Pauvre petite chose craintive... C'est pas pareil quand ton chevalier n'est pas là hein ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la suite que je m'écroule sur le sol.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 _ **Liberty**_

Je suis une fois de plus en train de l'humilier et je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse jubiler au contraire, une fois que je l'ai mise en rogne je m'en veux d'avoir été méchante avec elle mais, c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai besoin. Je lui dis des choses pas cool et je la vois blêmir de plus en plus. Le petit démon en moi est satisfait de la voir aussi mal intérieurement, il s'agite me disant que je suis la meilleure, qu'une fois de plus j'ai réussi à la mettre KO. Je continue à lui débiter des choses horribles mais ma sœur ne me regarde plus, son regard semble éteint, je la vois tituber légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le parquet. Je pousse un hurlement et me dirige vers elle, bon sang c'est pas vrai je l'ai tué ! La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvre avec fracas, je relève la tête Mr Hunt est rouge vif prêt à exploser mais quand il voit ma sœur étendue de tout son long sur le sol, il se baisse et me pousse légèrement.

 _\- Pousse-toi Liberty, je dois vérifier si elle respire encore._

Je me mets alors sur le côté essuyant mes larmes, le gars avec qui je discutais quelques minutes plus tôt a disparu. Mr Hunt pose une main sur le poignet de ma sœur.

 _\- Merde je ne sens pas son pouls !_

Je regarde Mr Hunt des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Il colle sa tête contre la poitrine de Felicity et jure en disant que son cœur s'est arrêté.

 _\- Je vous en prie sauvez-la. Elle est tout ce que j'ai..._

 _\- Appelle les secours tout de suite !_

Je sors mon téléphone, compose le 911 tout en regardant monsieur Hunt pratiquer un massage cardiaque à ma sœur. A l'autre bout du fils la standardiste me demande tout un tas de renseignement et malgré la panique j'arrive quand même à la renseigner. Elle me demande de rester en ligne jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Je ne lâche pas mon téléphone, je m'assoie contre le mur le plus proche de Felicity et je prie silencieusement pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Mr Hunt se redresse et arrête son massage.

 _\- Liberty, son cœur est reparti. Que s'est-il passé ?_

J'encre mon regard au sien mais ne répond pas, je sais oui ce qui est arrivé, j'ai failli tuer ma sœur et si monsieur Hunt n'avait pas été là, je pense que ma sœur ne serait plus des nôtres. Mon dieu je pose mes deux mains sur mon visage et éclate en sanglot. Je sens la main de monsieur Hunt sur mon épaule, il me murmure des choses positives avant de se relever pour accueillir les ambulanciers.

Ils échangent tout un tas d'informations, l'un des ambulancier s'approche de moi et me demande de les suivre.

 _\- Vous êtes en état de choc, on va vous emmener avec Mademoiselle Smoak. C'est une chance que vous étiez dans ce couloir et que vous ayez pu alerter le directeur, sans vous votre sœur ne serait plus parmi nous._

Je ne relève pas, il pense que je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais il n'en est rien... J'ai failli tuer ma sœur et ce geste est juste impardonnable. Ma sœur est installée dans l'ambulance, elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, seul le mouvement de sa poitrine qui monte et descend m'indique qu'elle est en vie. Je sors mon téléphone et envoie un message à Oliver, je n'ai pas le courage de lui parler de vive voix.

 _ **« Viens au plus vite à l'hôpital général ! »**_

Durant le trajet je ne fais que penser à ces quatre dernier mois, ceux durant lesquels j'ai poussé ma sœur à bout, ceux durant lesquels je n'ai pas été fichue de lui dire que j'étais mal, que je me sentais mal, ceux durant lesquels j'aurai du lui dire que je l'enviai pour ce qu'elle a eu avec notre père, ce dont moi j'ai été privé. Certes elle n'a eu que sept années avec lui mais moi rien. Parce que même si lui se faisait passer pour un bon père, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. J'ai été trimballé de tout les côtés, me coltinant des nounous toutes aussi nulles les unes que les autres, disant sans cesse à mon père que j'avais un sacré problème et qu'il devait tout faire pour me faire soigner. Sauf que le seul soucis que j'avais c'est que j'étais en manque d'amour et d'affection. Jamais personne ne m'a donné ce que m'a sœur a eu et bon sang que je lui en veux d'avoir eu ce bonheur là dans sa vie ! Et au moment où j'aurai pu l'avoir parce que ma sœur ne demandait que ça, je l'ai repoussé lui en voulant pour tout alors qu'au fond je savais et je sais que rien n'est sa faute.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma petite sœur et vraiment très sympas, elle m'a apporté des petits gâteaux pour le café, il était prévu que je mange avec elle et Felicity ce midi mais mon rendez-vous avec les constructeurs ont pris plus de temps que prévu. J'ai du revoir les plans avec eux concernant la reconstruction des Glades. Ça fait déjà un sacré bout de temps que le chantier devrait être ouvert mais il y a des soucis de logistique.

 _\- Ces gâteaux sont vraiment les bienvenue, merci Théa... Dis-moi... Comment allait Felicity ?_

 _\- Bien, mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ? Dis-moi Théa !_

Je vois le regard de ma sœur changer légèrement, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, et il est hors de question qu'elle me cache quoi que se soit !

 _\- Juste avant qu'on ne se sépare, et bien le directeur du lycée l'a contacté, il voulait la voir... Ne t'inquiète pas c'est sûrement trois fois rien..._

Je soupire, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit encore Liberty qui lui ai fait du mal mais non. Quoi que si le directeur l'a convoqué c'est qu'il y a forcement quelque chose qui ne va pas avec sa sœur. Dès que Théa aura franchi les portes de mon bureau, je la contacterai afin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je discute un moment avec ma sœur oubliant un peu les soucis du bureau, nous parlons beaucoup de Thea, de sa nouvelle vie, seule. Elle semble aller bien, et j'en suis ravi. Je déteste voir les femmes que j'aime au plus mal et Thea l'était vraiment ces derniers temps. Ce qui peut se comprendre avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je souris, c'est probablement Felicity qui m'envoie un message pour me rassurer sur son état, ce que nous faisons souvent depuis une semaine. Lorsque je vois l'écran, je lis le message de Liberty je me lève d'un coup le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, j'ai peur, je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Thea voit dans mes gestes que ça ne va pas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je lui tends mon téléphone, elle lit et me le rend aussi vite.

 _\- Je t'emmène !_

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital après vingt minutes de trajet, Thea me dépose devant les urgences avant de filer sur le parking, j'entre et me précipite vers l'accueil avant de voir Liberty assise sur une chaise les yeux brillant de larmes. Elle s'avance vers moi, n'osant pas me regarder. Je suis furieux, durant le trajet j'ai contacté Liberty mais comme elle ne répondait pas j'ai alors contacté l'hôpital et ils m'ont dit que Felicity était hospitalisée mais n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus.

 _\- Que c'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Elle est tombée..._

Je vois qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, qu'elle me ment... Comment Felicity peut elle être tombée et se retrouver ici ?

 _\- Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !_

Elle n'a pas le temps de la faire que je vois un médecin arriver vers nous, il me tend la main tout en se présentant.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, vous voulez bien me suivre ?_

Je le suis sans attendre laissant Liberty sur place, Thea s'occupera d'elle, je lui envoie un texto lui demandant de le faire. Je m'installe dans le bureau du docteur et attends patiemment qu'il arrive, il a été arrêté par une infirmière pour discuter de l'état d'un patient. Bon sang j'ai le cœur qui palpite, les mains moites, je ne sais toujours pas où est ma femme, ni si elle va bien. Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être un très long moment le docteur entre enfin et s'assoit face à moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je vais vous poser quelques questions. Est-ce que Mademoiselle Smoak est stressée en ce moment, est-ce qu'elle travaille trop ?_

Je ne comprends pas sa question... Le stress ? Un ulcère ? Oui ce doit être ça, je ne connais que cette maladie qui est due au stress.

 _\- Elle a des soucis comme beaucoup d'entre nous je pense._

Le médecin soupire et me fait un petit sourire triste. Je suis inquiet, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

 _\- Oui sauf que les soucis qu'elle a doivent être bien plus important que la normal..._

Il pose ses mains sur son bureau, j'ai peur, mes mains tremblent.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, dans certains cas le stress peut provoquer de gros dégâts et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Votre fiancée a fait un arrêt cardiaque..._

 _\- Un quoi ? Comment c'est possible ?_

 _\- Le stress peut augmenter la fréquence cardiaque, élever la tension artérielle et provoquer l'arrêt... C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour votre fiancée..._

Je me prends la tête à deux mains et m'en veut de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait avec sa sœur avant. Bon sang cette gamine a failli tuer ma femme à cause de ses agissements ! C'est terminé, je ne veux plus ni la voir, ni m'occuper d'elle !

 _\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ? J'ai besoin de la voir..._

 _\- Oui mais elle n'est pas encore revenue à elle et je vais être franc avec vous, son cerveau n'a pas été oxygéné durant quelques minutes... Il se peut que votre fiancée ait quelques lésions..._

Mon dieu, non ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est horrible ! Je me lève mes jambes me supportant à peine et suis le docteur dans les couloirs laissant les larmes couler sur mon visage. Le docteur me désigne la porte d'une main et s'éloigne en me souhaitant bon courage. Je reste un moment à la porte, regardant Felicity étendue sur le lit, ses yeux son clos et son visage est blême. J'ai l'impression qu'elle dort mais il n'en est rien, elle est dans le coma. Je m'avance pour la rejoindre, je m'assois sur le lit, pose ma tête près d'elle et laisse mon chagrin exploser. Je l'implore de revenir et je lui profère tout un tas d'excuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à me morfondre sur notre sort, mais lorsque mon portable vibre dans ma poche je le sors tel un automate, je ne regarde même pas de qui provient l'appel.

 _ **\- Mr Queen, madame Newman... Je vous appelle au sujet de Liberty, nous avons trouvé une famille qui est prête à l'accueillir dès ce soir si vous le désirez.**_

 _\- Bien je vous la dépose dans trente minutes et gardez-là ! Je ne veux plus la revoir, jamais !_

Je raccroche, je sais que les mots étaient dur et cruel et je me demande bien ce que madame Newman pense de moi à l'instant mais je n'en peux plus, voir Felicity inerte sur ce lit me rend malade et pas rationnel du tout. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de quitter la chambre, je traverse le couloir et me retrouve rapidement à l'entrée où je trouve Thea et Liberty ensemble. Thea a une main posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, elle lui dit des choses mais Liberty hausse les épaules sans répondre. Je sens la rage venir, je vais exploser, je regarde Thea qui m'a aperçu et lui fais signe de se diriger vers la porte, elle se lève et prend la main de Liberty. Je passe devant elle sans un regard, je sais que si je le fais je ferai un scandale ici même au milieu de tout ces gens qui attendent probablement avec impatience des nouvelles de leur proches.

Je sors le premier et j'entends les pas des deux jeunes femme derrière moi, Thea me dépasse tenant toujours Liberty par la main, je les suis inspirant et expirant, cherchant à me calmer mais rien n'y fait. Lorsque nous sommes enfin assez éloignés de l'entrée de l'hôpital et loin des regards indiscrets, je m'approche des filles, saisis le bras de Liberty qui lâche la main de Thea. Ma sœur se retourne et à mon regard comprend ce qui va suivre, elle s'éloigne et monte dans la voiture nous laissant seuls pour régler nos différents.

 _\- Maintenant, tu vas tout me dire..._

Elle me regarde fixement, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais elle peut rêver, cette fois je ne vais pas me laisser attendrir.

 _\- Je l'ai poussé à bout une fois de plus et elle s'est effondrée... Je suis tellement désolée... Oliver s'il te plaît pardonne-moi... Je te promets que j'ai compris et que je ne lui ferai plus de mal..._

 _\- Il est trop tard, le mal est fait ! Felicity est dans le coma ! Par ta faute elle a failli mourir ! Je te préviens que si elle ne s'en sort pas... Je ferai de ta vie un enfer... Crois-moi. Tu pensais que Felicity était monstrueuse et bien si elle l'est imagine-toi comment moi je peux être !_

J'ouvre la portière et la pousse dans la voiture avant de monter à l'avant claquant ma portière.

 _\- Emmène-nous au loft..._

Thea conduit silencieusement, elle ne demande pas de nouvelles de Felicity, je suppose que la gamine lui a tout raconté. Lorsque Thea s'arrête devant l'immeuble, je leur demande de m'attendre ici. Je fonce chez moi, monte à l'étage prends la valise de Liberty et y fourre quelques vêtement ainsi que ses manuels scolaires. Je rejoins les filles, j'ouvre le coffre et y jette la valise ainsi que son sac à dos contenant ses affaires scolaires et je demande à Thea de nous déposer au bureau de l'assistante social.

 _ **Liberty**_

Je suis assise en salle d'attente, à notre arrivée les docteurs ont pris ma sœur en charge, elle est partie d'un côté et moi on m'a emmené ailleurs, un docteur est venu me voir il a discuté un peu avec moi et m'a demandé d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente. Je suis assise là, repensant à tout le mal que j'ai pu faire ces derniers mois, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis devenue aussi horrible, que j'ai pu faire autant de mal à une personne. Je surveille la porte de temps à autre parce que je sais qu'Oliver va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter, pas alors qu'il a été si gentil avec moi. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois des gens le visage inquiet et fatigué, eux aussi attendent probablement des nouvelles des personnes qui sont partis avec les docteurs. Un petit garçon hurle de douleur à côté de moi en se tenant le bras, sa mère tente de le calmer avec des chansons et des jouets mais rien n'y fait.

Je relève la tête et je vois Oliver qui s'avance près de la secrétaire je me lève et il s'arrête lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. J'avance vers lui une boule dans le ventre, son regard est sombre et je me rappelle que la dernière fois qu'il a eu ce regard c'était la semaine dernière. Il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé et la seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est qu'elle est tombée, j'aimerai en dire plus, que c'est de ma faute, qu'une fois de plus je n'ai pas réussi à faire les choses convenablement mais je sais que je vais le décevoir et je ne suis pas prête à recevoir tout un tas de réprimande. Je suis sauvée in-extremis par le docteur qui s'approche, Oliver le suis, moi, je ne fais pas un geste je reste figée près de l'entrée attendant je ne sais quoi.

Je retourne à ma place, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire d'autre, mon beau frère est parti, me laissant seule, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma sœur. Thea, la sœur d'Oliver entre et s'approche de moi, elle s'assoit sur la chaise qui est disponible, elle me fait un petit sourire avant de me demander ce qui s'est passé. En premier lieu je suis tentée de lui mentir mais à quoi bon ? Thea connaît ma sœur et je suis sure qu'elle discute beaucoup toutes les deux. Je joue donc franc jeux, je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Thea ne me coupe pas, elle ne fait que m'écouter, à la fin de mon récit elle pose une main sur mon épaule sans rien dire. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle me dit que ça va aller, que ma sœur va s'en sortir et qu'à ce moment là je devrais discuter avec elle, lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et surtout expliquer pourquoi je suis comme cela parce que Thea me dit que si je suis ainsi c'est bien pour une raison. Je ne réponds pas, je hausse seulement les épaules.

Je sens Thea se tendre légèrement à côté de moi, je relève alors la tête et voit Oliver passer près de nous, Thea me prend la main et m'emmène à l'extérieur sans un mot. Nous voilà sur le parking, à proximité de la voiture de Thea, je sens la main d'Oliver serrer mon bras et me tirer vers lui, son regard n'inaugure rien de bon, je sens que je vais passer un sale moment et ce sera tant pis pour moi après tout je l'aurai bien cherché. Il me demande de tout lui dire, je lui explique les derniers événements et lui implore le pardon, mais il ne semble pas disposé à me l'accorder. Au contraire il me dit qu'il peut être monstrueux et la façon dont il me dit ça me fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il me pousse dans la voiture et ordonne à sa sœur de démarrer. Nous roulons silencieusement jusqu'au loft où je me retrouve seule avec Thea.

 _\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais... Je ne voulais pas ça !_

 _\- Mon frère peut être très dur... Mais comprends-le... La femme qu'il aime plus que tout est étendue sur un lit d'hôpital par ta faute... Comment croyais-tu qu'il réagirait ?_

Je laisse les larmes couler ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Thea, je sais que je me suis mise seule dans cette situation. Le coffre s'ouvre puis se referme avant qu'Oliver ne refasse son apparition à l'avant, demandant à Thea de nous amener chez madame Newman.

J'essuie mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler, je sais que c'est la fin, que ce que j'aurai pu avoir est terminé avant même d'avoir commencé et je ne peux blâmer personne. Ce soir je ne dormirai pas dans mon lit douillet avec des personnes que j'apprécie mais chez des étrangers qui n'auront probablement aucun amour à me donner. Je me retrouve de nouveau à la case départ et tout ça est de ma faute.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 _ **Hello,**_

 _ **Encore un énorme merci à toute et tous pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction. J'avoue que j'étais loin de penser qu'elle puisse plaire autant. Merci au guest qui laisse des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire juste dommage que je ne puisse pas vraiment vous répondre. Il devrait exister un truc pour ça d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Laetitia la fréquence de publication est le mercredi et le samedi.**_

 _ **Ally 84 elle comportera 16 chapitres.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la laisse dans le bureau de madame Newman après avoir signé des formulaires. Madame Newman pensait voir Felicity étant donné que c'est elle la responsable de Liberty mais je lui ai brièvement expliqué la situation, elle avait l'air étonné du comportement de la jeune fille. Nous avons discuté durant dix minutes et elle m'a dit ne pas comprendre car quand Liberty est arrivée ici, elle lui a relaté combien elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait une sœur et que ce serait pour elle un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Je regarde Liberty qui a ses jambes relevées contre sa poitrine, sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux, ses mains tremblent légèrement.

Je m'avance vers elle malgré ma colère et pose une main sur son épaule.

 _\- Je te laisse, tu vas rencontrer ta famille d'accueil d'ici quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Liberty si ce n'est que tu avais tout pour être heureuse, nous aurions tout fait pour ça... Tu as tout fait foirer. J'aurai aimé comprendre mais je pense que toi même tu ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête._

Son visage est maculé de larmes, elle me fait de la peine, je ne peux pas dire que je suis insensible à ce qu'il lui arrive mais ne l'a t-elle pas cherché. Je pose un bisou sur son front et quitte la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Lorsque je referme la porte, j'entends Liberty éclater en sanglots. Je marche d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, je pense avoir pris la meilleure décision possible que se soit pour elle ou pour nous, mais surtout pour ma femme. Je m'engouffre dans la voiture, Thea pose une main rassurante sur ma cuisse avant de démarrer afin de m'emmener au chevet de Felicity.

Déjà deux jours que Felicity est étendue sur ce lit, inerte, j'entre dans la chambre et m'assois près d'elle prenant sa main au creux de la mienne et la caresse doucement, j'implore silencieusement qu'elle me revienne, il le faut, elle le doit, je ne peux pas la perdre. C'est une battante et jamais je n'accepterai qu'elle me quitte de cette façon ! Je veille sur elle jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et comme la veille, c'est l'infirmière de nuit qui me dit qu'il est temps que je rentre. Je me lève à contre cœur, promettant à Felicity que je serai de retour à la première heure le lendemain. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je souris contre sa bouche lorsque je sens qu'elle répond à mon baiser. Je me décale légèrement et je vois ses yeux qui tentent de s'ouvrir. Je caresse doucement son visage.

 _\- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

Elle ne répond pas, elle s'agite plus qu'autre chose.

 _\- Chut, je suis là... Tout va bien d'accord !_

Elle se calme puis parvient enfin à ouvrir totalement les yeux plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je lui fais un grand sourire.

 _\- Salut toi... Tu m'as fais sacrément peur tu sais ? Ne me refait plus jamais ça..._

Elle me répond un petit « Ok » avec sa voix toute éraillée. Je presse de nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Une minute plus tard les infirmières et les docteurs sont dans sa chambre, ils lui posent tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle répond parfaitement. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, non seulement elle est réveillée mais en plus de ça, elle est encore elle, elle ne semble pas avoir de lésions cérébrales et c'est un énorme soulagement.

 _ **Felicity**_

La lueur du jour perce à travers les volets de ma chambre d'hôpital, j'entrouvre un œil puis ouvre le second, je regarde ma montre, il est déjà plus de dix heures. Bon sang comment ai-je pu dormir autant alors que je viens de passer deux jours entier dans le coma ? Je me redresse doucement, ma tête tourne légèrement et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle me fait ça, surtout que les médecins hier ont été formel, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de séquelles selon eux, enfin je dois passer tout une tas d'examen pour en être sur. Je regarde autour de moi cherchant Oliver mais il est clair qu'il n'est pas là, je suis déçue, il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il passerait à la première heure, je regarde vers la table de nuit pour prendre mon téléphone et je trouve sur celle ci un petit mot où je reconnais de suite l'écriture de mon homme. _**« Désolé d'être parti, je devais aller aux Glades. Le chantier a commencé. Je passe te voir au déjeuné. Je t'aime. »**_ Je sers son mot contre ma poitrine, moi aussi je l'aime plus que tout.

J'entreprends de manger ce qui se trouve sur la table, lorsque deux coup sont frappés à ma porte, je regarde dans cette direction et je perds le sourire lorsque je vois apparaître ma sœur derrière celle ci. Elle avance, hésitante...

 _\- Tu n'as rien a faire ici !_

Je suis froide avec elle mais je lui en veux tellement ! A cause d'elle j'ai failli mourir... Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel était Oliver quand il m'a vu étendu dans ce lit...

 _\- Je voudrais simplement m'excuser... Même si je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant... Pardonne-moi Felicity, j'ai été monstrueuse avec toi et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Pas du tout..._

Je soupire, je veux encore me redresser mais je ne me sens toujours pas au mieux de ma forme. Je me contente donc de rester allongée.

 _\- Pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour arranger la situation... Donc j'imagine que c'est tout à fait ce que tu cherchais._

Elle s'avance encore un peu vers moi, je suis tellement en colère que je n'ose même pas la regarder.

 _\- Non tout ce que je voulais c'était être heureuse, être aimée... Et j'aurai pu avoir tout ça si ma jalousie maladive n'avait pas pris le dessus sur tout mes désires._

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois aussi vulnérable, la première fois qu'elle me montre ses sentiments. Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol et essuie ses larmes avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je suis désolée Felicity, je sais que pour toi ce ne sont que des mots, des paroles, que tu penses que je dis ça parce qu'il est bon de les entendre mais ce n'est pas le cas, je le suis vraiment et je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te prouver que je le suis..._

Elle se relève, je vois bien qu'elle tremble mais honnêtement je m'en moque.

 _\- Si j'ai été odieuse avec toi, c'est parce que je t'en voulais... Tu as eu une enfance heureuse et surtout tu as eu papa pour toi toute seule durant les sept premières années de ta vie, chose que je n'ai pas eu..._

Je lui fais un petit sourire sarcastique, ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre !

 _\- Je ne comprends pas Liberty... Tu vivais avec lui !_

 _\- Je vivais dans sa maison oui... Mais il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de moi, ne m'a jamais prise dans ses bras, ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait... Ce sont des nourrices qui m'ont élevé... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être aimée, parce que je ne l'ai jamais été !_

Je fronces les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle m'explique.

 _\- Je pensais que papa m'aimait jusqu'à ce fameux jour où je suis tombée sur une boite remplie de photos de toi... Il y en avait des tas de toi et lui, lui te faisant des câlins, te donnant des baisers, passant du temps avec toi et même d'autres photos de toi alors que tu étais plus grande avec des mots d'amour écrit pour toi... « Du style ma petite fille que j'aime plus que tout »._

Elle essuie des larmes qui ont de nouveau couler sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu vois il t'aimait ! Moi il me tolérait. Même si tu ne faisais plus partie de sa vie, il a toujours cherché à savoir comment tu allais, ce que tu devenais. Le pire moment que j'ai passé c'est lorsqu'il est venu un jour je devais avoir douze ans, il est passé dans ma chambre, chose qu'il n'a jamais fait... Il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, je pensais qu'il était enfin heureux grâce à moi, mais ce n'était pas ça..._

Elle inspire un bon coup et continue, je la laisse parler, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

 _\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il était tellement fier de sa petite fille, je me suis alors levée et j'ai couru dans ses bras... Il ne m'a pas serré, ni fait quoi que se soit, j'étais tout contre lui pensant qu'il venait enfin de réaliser que j'existais et que pour une fois il voyait ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi... Mais ce n'était pas de moi dont il était fier mais de toi ! Il m'a dit que tu étais sa plus belle réussite... Que tu travaillais dans une très grande entreprise et qu'un jour tu seras la PDG la plus respecté. Je me suis alors reculée, l'ai regardé dans les yeux, il m'a sourit et m'a dit, que peut être que si je me mettais à travailler sérieusement je deviendrai comme toi... Puis il est parti me laissant de nouveau seule, me montrant une fois de plus qu'à ses yeux je n'étais rien !_

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends, d'une parce que je ne sais pas si mon père serait capable de faire ça... Et de deux Liberty m'a tellement menti depuis notre rencontre, que je ne suis pas capable de la croire... Je suis incapable de lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ma mère entre dans ma chambre un sourire béat sur le visage, heureuse de me voir en vie.

 _\- Ma chérie ! Bon sang ce que tu m'as fait peur !_

Liberty baisse la tête, évitant le regard noir de ma mère.

 _\- Toi ! Tu as failli tuer ma petite fille ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venue achever ce que tu as commencé peut être ?_

Ma mère y va fort mais même si je comprends sa réaction, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve comme ça.

 _\- Maman, s'il te plaît... tais-toi..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais enfin Felicity... Comment peux tu la défendre après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ?_

Je soupire et repense à tout ce que Liberty m'a dit même si j'ai du mal à y croire.

 _\- Elle avait peut être une bonne raison..._

 _\- Non, non ma petite fille... Personne n'a de bonne raison d'agir de la sorte ! Ta sœur est..._

 _\- Maman s'il te plaît stop ! Nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital et il est interdit de crier... Écoute va me chercher mon ordinateur ou ma tablette, enfin quelque chose pour travailler... Je dois vérifier quelque chose..._

Je regarde Liberty, elle ne dit rien du tout, se contente de regarder le sol, mais je dois vérifier si ce qu'elle m'a dit est la vérité ou si c'est encore un mensonge.

 _\- Et te laisser seule avec elle ? Pour qu'elle te tue encore une fois ? Hors de question ! J'appelle Oliver !_

 _\- Maman s'il te plaît, arrête ! Fais ce que je te demande. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets..._

Ma mère pousse un soupir puis vient me prendre dans ses bras, elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir me laissant seule avec ma sœur qui va s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce sans dire un mot. Je finis par briser le silence au bout d'un petit moment.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure ?_

 _\- Si, mais je voulais te voir... Je vais y retourner si c'est ce que tu veux..._

 _\- C'est ce que je veux oui..._

Elle se redresse et fais quelques pas avant de me regarder.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux repasser ce soir ?_

 _\- Fais comme tu veux... Bonne journée._

Je la regarde quitter ma chambre le cœur lourd parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ces dernier mois, elle a enfin réussi à me dire ce que j'attends depuis tout ce temps. La vérité, le pourquoi elle me rejetait de cette façon. Ma mère ne tarde pas à revenir, mais elle n'est pas seule, elle est accompagnée d'Oliver qui se rue sur moi dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il porte ses mains à mon visage et m'offre un tendre baiser.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Donna m'a dit que Liberty était passée, est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?_

 _\- Non, tout va bien... Je t'assure._

Je lance un regard mécontent à ma mère, elle n'était pas obligée d'alerter Oliver, pas après qu'elle ait vue ma sœur dans cet état. Elle me tend ma tablette que je m'empresse de saisir, je lui demande de me passer mon sac à main, j'en ressors une clé USB que je branche dans le port de la tablette et je laisse ensuite mes doigts glisser sur l'écran tactile.

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais te reposer..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver je vais bien, le docteur est passé toute à l'heure et il m'a dit que j'étais en pleine forme. Ce que tu vois là, ce sont des vidéos surveillance de la résidence de mon père._

 _\- Felicity comment les as-tu eues ?_

 _\- Je les ai trouvées dans les affaires qui étaient au garde meuble... Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur de les regarder mais je pense qu'il est temps de le faire... Et je vais également contacter chaque personne présente sur cette liste._

J'explique brièvement à ma mère et mon futur époux que ce sont les noms des nourrices qui étaient chargées de s'occuper de l'éducation de ma sœur. En les contactant, je veux être sure qu'elles me relatent la même chose que Liberty, j'ai besoin d'être sure qu'elle ne me ment pas avant de lui accorder de nouveau un semblant de confiance.

Deux jours viennent de s'écouler, j'ai enfin le droit de rentrer chez moi, le scanner que j'ai passé n'a rien révélé, mon cerveau ne semble pas avoir souffert du manque d'oxygène. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec Oliver en dehors de cette petite chambre et surtout reprendre mon travail enfin juste quelques heures par ci par là, parce que le docteur a été formel je ne dois pas avoir de stress pour le moment, pas après ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé du salon, Oliver est au petit soin avec moi et j'avoue que ça ne me déplaît pas, ça me rappelle juste cette époque où je me suis retrouvée dans ce fauteuil. Oliver faisait tout pour que je me sente bien, que je ne sombre pas dans une dépression. Il pose une couverture sur moi, puis vient m'embrasser avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

 _\- Entre, ta sœur se repose dans le salon. Sois cool avec elle d'accord ? Je te promets que si tu fais quoi que ce soit..._

 _\- Je comprends que tu aies peur mais je t'assure que je ne ferai rien..._

Oliver me jette un coup d'œil et me sourit avant de monter à l'étage sans oublier de me dire une dernière petite chose.

 _\- Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je déteste la savoir en bas avec sa sœur, mais elle me l'a demandé, elle voulait rester un peu seule avec elle, chose qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis un sacré moment, les nounous qu'elle a contacté lui ont révélé la même histoire que celle relatée par Liberty, comme quoi c'était une enfant en manque d'amour et d'affection que Noah ne s'occupait pas du tout d'elle et la regardait à peine. Je me demande tout de même comment un père peut faire subir ça à sa fille ! comment est ce possible ? Je passe ma tête par la porte et je les entends discuter et même rire par moment. Je souris avant de retourner sur le lit pour continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire, relire tout un tas de document.

J'espère vraiment qu'avec sa sœur tout ira pour le mieux, elle s'est livrée, a mis son âme à nue en guise d'excuse et même si sa façon d'agir n'est pas ce qui me plaît le plus, voir me femme rire et être souriante me convient plus que tout.

Pour ce qui est de Liberty nous avons été très claire, nous ne voulons pas la reprendre à la maison pour le moment, pas après tout le mal qu'elle nous a fait. Par contre nous acceptons les visites de temps à autre. Nous lui avons posé des questions sur sa famille d'accueil, enfin surtout Felicity et elle nous a dit que tout se passé pour le mieux, qu'ils sont très cool et la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut. J'imagine que c'est le top pour une adolescente, sauf que je ne suis pas certain que ne pas lui mettre de limites soit ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Je regarde à l'extérieur, la nuit est déjà tombée, bon sang depuis combien de temps je suis sur ses dossiers ? Et surtout depuis quand n'ai-je pas été vérifié que tout allait bien pour Felicity ? Je m'approche de l'escalier, tout est calme en bas bien trop calme, mon cœur commence à s'affoler, je descends les escaliers rapidement me précipitant dans le salon et je me calme en les voyant. Elles sont toutes les deux endormies l'une contre l'autre dans le sofa, les deux bras de Felicity enlace Liberty qui a son visage tourné vers la télévision, elles semblent toutes deux très paisibles. Je regarde ma montre il est un plus de vingt et une heure. Je pose une main sur Liberty qui ouvre les yeux instinctivement.

 _\- Il se fait tard, ta famille va s'inquiéter. Viens je vais te raccompagner._

Elle se lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Felicity, elle sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte et de me souffler.

 _\- Merci de bien vouloir me donner une seconde chance._

Après l'avoir déposé chez elle je rentre chez nous, Felicity est toujours endormie, je la prends dans mes bras, elle me sourit tendrement tout en posant sa tête au creux de mon cou et me fait plein de petits bisous. Je la dépose sur le lit, je pousse tout mes dossiers, m'allonge à ses côtés, elle se penche vers moi, se montre très audacieuse, je l'embrasse avec passion et ensemble nous tombons dans les méandres de l'amour.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Felicity**_

Quinze jours que l'incident c'est produit, je suis de nouveau au top de ma forme, Oliver prend soin de moi et me défend de trop travailler, je dois rester au calme et au moindre signe de stress je dois me calmer, c'est ce que je fais, je ne veux pas revoir l'inquiétude sur le visage de mon fiancé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et je dois dire que je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Avec Liberty, tout se passe bien aussi, nous nous entendons bien et on tisse doucement des liens. Elle passe me voir tout les midis au bureau et chaque fois qu'elle vient nous passons un agréable moment elle est moi. Elle semble bien intégrée dans sa famille d'accueil même si elle ne s'attarde pas trop là dessus, je pense qu'elle aimerait revenir chez nous... Mais je ne suis pas prête à ça... Au lycée tout semble aller également pour le mieux, elle a des notes correct et n'a eu aucun soucis avec ses professeurs dernièrement, elle a même arrêté de voir ses amis d'avant afin de ne pas être tenté d'avoir de mauvaises fréquentations, le directeur lui a bien expliqué qu'il lui laissé une dernière chance pour lui prouver qu'elle était capable de travailler et d'être gentille avec les professeurs.

Ce midi nous avons discuté de son orientation scolaire, elle a quinze ans et d'ici trois ans si tout va bien, elle devra se choisir une université et même si pour ça elle a encore le temps, elle doit choisir ses matières pour l'année prochaine. Elle m'a avoué ne pas savoir, qu'elle ne s'était clairement pas posé la question et qu'il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse, elle ne sait pas où se projeter dans l'avenir, elle semblait perdue. Je lui ai proposé mon aide et bien sur elle a accepté. Nous avons donc passé tout notre déjeuner à chercher ce qui pourrait l'intéresser et elle a trouvé une petite idée, elle aimerait aider les gens qui sont en difficultés, surtout les enfants en manque d'amour.

Je souris en repensant à notre discussion et aux excuses qu'elle m'a de nouveau faite, elle s'en veut énormément de m'avoir poussé à bout et elle passe chaque minutes que nous passons ensemble à me montrer combien elle regrette, soit par des attentions ou des paroles gentilles. J'avoue que je ne la reconnais plus, ce n'est clairement plus la même jeune fille. Elle sourit, rit, elle ne semble plus en colère contre moi... Hier je me suis sentie fatiguée, rien de méchant, mais elle a paniqué et a même voulu appeler Oliver, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais bien, je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis allongée et elle est venue avec moi, veillant sur moi.

Je me sens de nouveau heureuse et moi même et, Oliver est soulagé de voir que ce cauchemar est enfin derrière nous, il a vraiment eu très peur de me perdre ce qui est normal... J'ai tout le temps peur de le perdre moi aussi. Il s'en veut lui aussi de ne pas avoir réagi avant mais qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus de toute façon ? Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est le meilleur de tous et je l'aime exactement comme ça.

Je ferme mon ordinateur, éteins les lumières de chez Palmer et regagne le parking souterrain, j'entre dans ma voiture et file rapidement au QG. J'ai hâte d'y retrouver les autres mais surtout Oliver, je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ces trois derniers jours je dirai même pas vu du tout. Il est parti avec ses adjoints pour faire le point sur l'état de la ville et surtout présenter son dossier pour pouvoir obtenir des aides financières afin de reconstruire convenablement le quartier des Glades. Oliver ne veut plus que ce quartier représente ce qu'il était auparavant, il veut absolument qu'il soit comme tout les autres, un quartier où les gens sont heureux d'y vivre, où nous n'avons pas peur de nous poser dans notre petit jardin sirotant un soda tranquillement après une journée de travail. Où l'on peut promener ses enfants dans le parc, les laisser sur les aires de jeux sans avoir peur qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit mais pour faire tout cela il faut de l'argent et la ville n'en a pas assez pour subvenir à ses projets.

J'entre dans le QG et cours dans les bras d'Oliver qui m'accueille avec plaisir, il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en me serrant dans ses bras. On reste ainsi un long moment, sans se soucier du regard des autres.

 _\- Alors ils ont accepté ?_

 _\- Bien sur je leur ai fait du charme... Ils n'ont pas pu résister._

John et Thea éclatent de rire à la réflexion d'Oliver, je me détache de lui et vais les saluer comme il se doit puis je me mets tranquillement au travail. Le temps passe vite, heureusement ce soir tout va bien, il n'y a pas de soucis, et c'est tant mieux, je veux rentrer chez moi et me blottir contre lui et bien plus encore et quand je vois que dès que la porte du loft est fermée Oliver me plaque contre le mur, me soulève dans ses bras afin de me conduire à notre chambre, je me dis que lui aussi en avait autant envie que moi.

Nos retrouvailles avec Oliver ont été divines, bon sang il m'avait sacrément manqué, rester autant de temps sans faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime, c'est trop dur ! J'avoue qu'il me manque de nouveau parce que certes il est rentré mais depuis deux jours nous ne faisons que nous croiser, il met en place les plans de la reconstruction, d'ici peu tout redeviendra normal. Il m'a promis que ce soir nous dînerons ensemble et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que nous y soyons. J'ai réussi à me libérer cette après midi pour d'une faire le ménage, le loft ne ressemble plus à grand chose en ce moment et de deux pour passer un peu de temps avec ma mère.

Je passe la moitié de l'après midi à ranger, nettoyer et faire les courses en ligne. Oui je déteste faire les boutiques et c'est d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agit de remplir le réfrigérateur. C'est toujours Oliver qui s'y colle et du coup je passe un temps fou à choisir les articles. Ma mère me sauve lorsqu'elle arrive, elle se pose à mes côtés et nous faisons cela ensemble. Heureusement qu'elle est arrivée parce que je pense que ce shopping virtuel aurait duré bien plus longtemps sans elle.

 _\- On voit vraiment que faire les courses ce n'est pas ton truc..._

 _\- Je déteste ça maman, c'est comme cuisiner... Heureusement que j'ai Oliver pour ça._

Ma mère se met à rire parce qu'elle est comme moi au final enfin surtout pour ce qui est de la cuisine.

 _\- J'ai proposé à Thea de nous rejoindre, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Tant que ce n'est pas ta sœur !_

Je soupire, ma mère n'arrive toujours pas à être proche de Liberty et lui en veut énormément, ce que je peux comprendre, après tout j'ai quand même failli y passer mais je pense qu'il faut savoir pardonner, c'est ce que j'ai fais, même si j'ai encore du mal à lui faire confiance, je fais de mon mieux pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Notre petite après midi au SPA m'a fait le plus grand bien, je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir posé ma journée. Le massage aux pierres chaude était vraiment excellent et m'a bien détendu. J'avoue que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire en tant normal mais ma mère oui et honnêtement pour une fois je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écouté. Mon téléphone sonne au moment où nous passons les portes de sortie, je réponds de suite même si je ne reconnais pas la personne qui tente de me joindre.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak ? Monsieur Hunt au téléphone. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre sœur ces deux dernier jours ?_

Le directeur du lycée de ma sœur ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il moi au lieu de sa famille ? Enfin il l'a peut-être déjà fait. Je réponds vite à sa question.

 _\- Non elle m'a dit qu'elle partait en voyage scolaire... Il y a un problème ?_

 _\- Euh... Nous n'avons pas prévu de voyage scolaire mademoiselle... Votre sœur n'est pas venue en cours ces deux derniers jours et sa famille d'accueil ne sait pas où elle est. Il ne vous ont pas contacté ?_

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

 _\- Non ils ne l'ont pas fait... Je vais les appeler !_

Je raccroche folle d'angoisse, Thea et ma mère me regardent essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je leur explique brièvement la situation et durant le trajet qui nous amène chez ma mère je tente de joindre la famille de Liberty mais personne ne me répond. Je décide de laisser un message sur leur répondeur ensuite je m'active sur ma tablette cherchant à travers la ville si je ne l'aperçois pas...

 _\- Mon bébé ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir. Tu sais qu'elle aime bien que l'attention soit portée sur elle... Ne te tracasse pas avec ça... C'est mauvais pour toi..._

 _\- Mais maman et si elle avait été enlevé ? Des enlèvements ça arrive si souvent ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas._

Ma mère me fait un petit sourire triste, pose un bisou sur ma joue et s'engouffre dans son immeuble. J'adore ma mère, mais elle ne me rassure pas, je ne serai rassuré que quand ma sœur sera près de moi.

 _\- Thea, ce n'est pas normal je t'assure que ça ne l'est pas ! Liberty ne ferait pas ça._

 _\- Je sais ma belle... Je t'emmène au QG... Tu pourras faire tes recherches et ce sera sûrement mieux qu'avec ta tablette. Tu devrais peut être contacter mon frère aussi._

Je hoche la tête et prends mon portable, je dois appeler Oliver, mais je sais qu'il va être inquiet, le stress n'est pas bon pour moi... Et je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète de ma vie.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux, dans notre vie tout va de nouveau correctement et j'en suis ravi. Felicity va bien, elle sourit, rit, elle a de nouveau cette joie de vivre dans le regard, cette joie de vivre dont je suis tombé amoureux. J'ai retrouvé la femme que j'aime. Je m'assure juste qu'elle ne se fatigue pas, qu'elle ne soit pas trop stressée, je ne veux pas revivre cet enfer... J'en mourrai si je la perdais, je le sais, elle est tout pour moi... Alors quand Liberty est revenue dans notre vie, j'ai été très prudent, et je le suis encore, si elle ne fait que hausser la voix envers Felicity, je jure qu'elle s'en souviendra. Pour le moment, tout se passe bien, Liberty passe voir ma femme tout les jours et elles s'entendent de mieux en mieux.

Mon travail me plaît, jamais je n'aurai pensé dire cela un jour mais être Maire c'est vraiment un travail qui est fait pour moi. Si on m'avait dit ça quand j'étais plus jeune, que je serai le Maire de cette ville je pense que j'aurai rit au nez de cette personne, mais je pense que je fais du bon travail. Et avec l'acceptation de notre dossier pour le financement je vais enfin pouvoir poursuivre les travaux dans les Glades comme je le voulais et j'en suis plus que ravi. Ce sera enfin un endroit ou il fera bon vivre et grâce aux subventions, je vais également pouvoir améliorer le service de police de la ville, j'ai entièrement confiance en eux mais je pense qu'il faut réorganiser un peu tout ça afin d'avoir une amélioration de leur qualité de travail et une baisse de la criminalité.

Je pousse un soupir, il est déjà plus de dix neuf heures et la réunion concernant les taxes de la ville vient enfin de se terminer, j'ai cru que nous n'allions jamais arriver à prendre la bonne décision. Je souris en me disant qu'une superbe soirée avec ma fiancée m'attend, j'ai prévu de l'emmener dîner dans son restaurant préféré et ensuite on ira se promener juste tout les deux. Je suis sure que ce sera une soirée mémorable.

Je me lève, salue tout le monde, repasse par mon bureau pour récupérer mes affaires personnelles. Je regarde mon téléphone j'ai cinq appels de Felicity, je ne tarde pas à la rappeler. Pour qu'elle insiste de cette façon c'est que ça doit être important, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de nouveau un soucis dans la ville car je suis tellement fatigué que je ne me vois pas endossé mon costume de nuit. Et surtout, je veux passer une soirée en tête à tête avec ma fiancée, on passe moins de temps ensemble et même si ça va bientôt s'arranger, je veux rattraper le temps perdu.

 _\- Ma chérie, tout va bien ?_

 _ **\- Non...**_

Sa voix tremble légèrement lorsqu'elle me répond, je pense même qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Mon cœur se serre et je n'ai qu'une envie être auprès d'elle et la serrer contre moi afin de la rassurer. J'espère que sa sœur n'est pas redevenue méchante parce qu'il est clair que si c'est le cas je l'envoie de l'autre côté du pays pour qu'elle nous fiche la paix et surtout pour qu'elle ne fasse plus jamais de mal à celle que j'aime.

 _ **\- C'est Liberty...**_

Je ferme les yeux en entendant ça, j'aurais du me douter que ça finirai par arriver de nouveau, mais je ne supporte pas de voir mon amour dans cet état... Enfin de l'entendre pour le moment.

 _\- Elle t'a fait du mal ?_

 _ **\- Non elle a disparue... J'ai peur Oliver ! Je l'ai cherché partout et je ne la trouve pas...**_

Quoi ? Comment ça disparue ? Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Et sa famille d'accueil ils la cherchent eux aussi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander, j'entends Felicity qui pleure.

 _\- J'arrive... Je viens aussi vite que je peux._

Je m'engouffre rapidement dans ma voiture, je balance les dossiers que je tiens dans les mains sur le siège passager, démarre le moteur et m'insère tant bien que mal dans le flot de circulation. Nous sommes vendredi soir et comme chaque fois en fin de semaine rouler à Star City est chaotique. Je me retrouve rapidement coincé dans un embouteillage et je m'en veux fortement de ne pas avoir pris ma moto ce matin. Quel galère ! Encore une des choses que j'aimerai régler, je pense remettre en service les réseaux souterrains de la ville pour éviter les engorgements comme celui ci sur les routes. Je tapote nerveusement sur mon volant, nous sommes complètement à l'arrêt, rien ne bouge. Bon sang quelle poisse ! J'envoie un message à Felicity pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle me répond rapidement que John est avec elle et qu'ils tentent de travailler ensemble sur cette disparition.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Felicity**_

Nous avons cherché une bonne partie de la nuit et nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Bon sang mais où peut elle être ? Je sens les larmes monter de nouveau, j'essaie de les contenir parce que je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi de me mettre dans cet état. J'ai quand même failli mourir il n'y a pas si longtemps à cause du stress... Je regarde une dernière fois sur les caméras de la ville pour être certaine mais il n'y a rien. J'entends les voix d'Oliver et de John qui me parviennent du garage, je me lève et cours les rejoindre, ils sont tout deux exténués et je m'en veux de leur faire subir ça.

Oliver s'avance et me prend dans ses bras, il me serre fort contre lui et pose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

 _\- On va la retrouver... N'aies aucun doute la dessus. Je retournerai la ville si il le faut._

Je reste silencieuse contre lui, je n'ai rien à lui dire, je laisse couler mes larmes qui roulent le long de sa veste en cuir. Il me repousse doucement et les essuies avec ses pouces.

 _\- Je sais que c'est dur, que tu es inquiète mais je ne veux pas de ça... Pas après ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Je ne veux pas te perdre... Ok ?_

Je renifle et ravale mes sanglots. J'essaie d'être rationnelle de me calmer pour éviter qu'il m'arrive quoi que se soit. John revient vers nous après s'être changé, il me prend à son tour dans ses bras et me tient le même discours qu'Oliver, il me rassure comme il le peut.

 _\- On va la retrouver Felicity, elle ne peut pas être bien loin... Elle est peut être chez des amis..._

 _\- J'ai contacté ses amis John et elle n'est nulle part, aucun d'eux ne sait où elle peut se trouver... J'ai même tracé son téléphone mais il est chez sa famille d'accueil et eux, ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de me rappeler... Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

J'essaye de lutter contre les larmes mais ce n'est pas facile, je me sens tellement faible, tellement inutile.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ma belle et tu le sais... Tu as fais ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde. Elle te pourrissait la vie et tu l'as évincé gentiment... Ne t'en veux pas Felicity, tu n'en as pas le droit pas après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait. Et une fois de plus elle te fait de la peine en fuguant alors qu'elle sait à quel point tu es fragile pour le moment._

 _\- Je ne suis pas fragile ! Arrêtez de me protéger de cette façon ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide ce soir c'est elle !_

Je me détache des bras de John, je suis en colère contre lui mais aussi contre moi parce que je sais qu'il a raison , que ma sœur a une fois de plus joué à l'égoïste en fuguant elle savait qu'elle m'aurait fait du mal, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tout allait bien entre nous. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gâcherait ce que nous partageons alors qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde avoir ce type de relation ? J'aimerai faire part de mes interrogations aux garçons mais je pense que le moment est mal choisi parce que nous sommes tous les trois éreintés.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes couchés depuis plus d'une heure et l'un comme l'autre avons du mal à trouver le sommeil. Felicity ne cesse de bouger et de soupirer, je colle mon corps contre le sien et lui masse doucement le crane pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle a besoin de dormir, de se reposer, de se perdre dans les limbes du sommeil pour éviter de stresser. Après trente minutes de petits massages je la sens enfin se détendre, sa respiration se calmer. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et tente à mon tour de m'endormir.

Je suis réveillé au petit matin par des coups portés à notre porte. Je me lève précipitamment, Felicity dort à poing fermés et je ne veux absolument pas que la personne se trouvant derrière la porte la réveille. J'enfile un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt, puis je file rapidement ouvrir la porte. Un couple se tient sur le seuil et en les voyant tout deux, je ne doute pas une seule seconde de leur identité.

 _\- Bonjour nous sommes Mr et Mme Parker... Est-ce que mademoiselle Smoak vit bien ici ?_

 _\- Oui, Felicity dort encore..._

 _\- Comment peut-elle dormir alors que sa sœur à disparue ?. Elle s'en fiche à ce point ?_

Je tente de ne pas m'énerver mais ce n'est pas facile, ces gens ne connaissent rien de cette histoire !

 _\- Je ne vous permet pas ! Ma femme n'a pas dormi de la nuit et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Parler avec mademoiselle Smoak, nous pensons qu'elle sait où se trouve Liberty et nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle est ici... Alors si c'est le cas ce serait bien que vous nous le dites parce que honnêtement nous sommes fatigués et mort d'inquiétude !_

Mort d'inquiétude ? Alors ça c'est la meilleur, ils semblent inquiets oui mais pas au même degrés que nous ! D'ailleurs ils osent critiquer le fait que ma femme dort encore alors qu'eux ont une superbe mine, signe qu'ils ont sûrement dormi comme des bébés...

 _\- Ma sœur n'est pas ici ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez cela mais je vous prie de croire qu'elle n'est pas là... Et contrairement à vous j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à la chercher..._

Je me tourne vers mon amour, elle semble aussi mal qu'hier, je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour la rassurer, je sais que rien ne pourra la faire se sentir mieux tant que Liberty ne sera pas parmi nous. Felicity vient se positionner près de moi.

 _\- Nous aussi qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que nous avons dormi ?_

 _\- A voir vos têtes oui... Je ne sais pas ce qui vous amène mais si vous voulez vérifier par vous-même que Liberty n'est pas ici je vous en prie allez-y !_

Ils n'esquissent pas le moindre mouvement, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Monsieur Parker prend la main de sa femme et fait un pas en arrière.

 _\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir importuné... Il est clair que Liberty n'est pas là... Tenez, appelez-nous au cas où vous auriez des nouvelles._

Je prends la carte qu'il me tend avant de claquer la porte du loft. Je suis fou de rage. Pour qui se prennent-il de débarquer chez nous à une heure aussi matinale et de nous accuser d'héberger Liberty ?

 _\- Oliver, je ne les aime pas... Je les trouve étrange..._

Je souris et m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Hey viens-la... Tu as fais des recherches sur eux et tu n'as rien trouvé... Ils ne sont pas étranges juste indifférent parce que ce n'est pas vraiment leur enfant... Ils n'ont pas de liens réels avec elle._

Elle me serre contre elle et enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

 _-Tu as peut être raison mais je ne sais pas... Je t'assure je les trouve bizarre..._

 _-Tu veux que j'aille faire un saut chez eux cette nuit ?_

 _-Tu ferai ça ?_

 _\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi... Tu le sais non..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, je lui rends son baiser avant de la serrer contre moi, on doit retrouver Liberty... Il le faut...

 _ **Felicity**_

Près de vingt quatre heures que ma sœur a disparu et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle, la journée a été très longue et compliqué. Au travail ça a été l'enfer parce que je ne fais que penser à elle, je me demande où elle peut bien être. Il est clair qu'elle n'a pas été enlevé et d'un côté c'est rassurant, mais savoir qu'elle est seule dans les rues sans argent ça me fait peur. Je me demande aussi pourquoi elle a fui alors qu'entre nous tout allait pour le mieux. Elle ne semblait pas être mal au contraire, nous parlions d'avenir elle et moi.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net du côté des Parker mais quoi ? J'ai fouillé partout espérant trouver quelque chose contre eux et je n'ai rien trouvé excepté le fait qu'ils changent très souvent de ville... C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé étrange, il reste dans une ville qu'une année voir deux avant de déménager... Laissant derrière eux chaque fois les enfants qui leur étaient confiés. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants ensemble, apparemment madame Parker est stérile et la seule solution pour eux d'être entouré d'enfants a été de s'occuper d'orphelins. Un acte très généreux surtout qu'ils auraient très bien pu adopter...

Adopter, bien sur qu'il aurait pu ! N'est-ce pas ce que font la plupart des gens ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant ? Alors pourquoi eux n'ont-ils pas opté pour cela ? Je me creuse les méninges depuis une heure essayant de trouver pourquoi ce couple n'a pas fait comme tout le monde.

J'approfondis mes recherches, je ne me cantonne pas seulement au moment de leur mariage qui a eu lieu assez tardivement d'ailleurs, trente cinq ans pour Richard et trente ans pour Maggie.

Je tiens enfin quelque chose lorsque j'entends la porte du loft s'ouvrir, je jette un œil et adresse un petit sourire à Oliver. Il est fatigué, sa journée n'a pas du être facile surtout qu'il n'a du dormir que trois heures tout au plus. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé et en le voyant ainsi aussi éreinté je m'en veux parce que je sais que tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé ma sœur il en sera ainsi... Nous dormirons peu, écumerons tout les deux toutes les infos que nous pourrons trouver et la journée nous passerons notre temps à faire notre devoir, travailler...

Il s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux deux secondes pour profiter de la douceur de ce baiser et de la caresse de son souffle sur mon visage. Il se détache doucement passe derrière moi et masse doucement mes épaules.

 _\- Tu as quelque choses ?_

 _\- J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir ce dossier..._

Je clique sur le dossier en question mais celui ci est sécurisé et zut, je vais encore devoir y passer des heures avant de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose... Je pousse un soupir, je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout et ça ne fait que vingt quatre heures. Je comprends enfin ce que ressentent les parents lorsque leur enfant disparaît, je suis dans leur situation actuellement et mon dieu que c'est cruel de vivre ainsi dans la peur et le doute, la peur de ne jamais les retrouver, ou... Non mon dieu il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ! Ma sœur va bien elle a juste fugué, j'en suis certaine.

 _-Viens, allons nous reposer un peu... Tu es à bout et j'avoue que moi aussi... Nous allons dormir un peu, juste le temps que les sécurités sur le dossier se désactivent._

Je saisis la main qu'Oliver me tend, il a raison, nous avons tout deux besoin de dormir. Il s'allonge dans le canapé et je m'étends à mon tour contre son corps. Il allume la télévision tout en baissant le son, il me serre ensuite contre lui, je ferme les yeux et je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Felicity**_

J'ouvre les yeux réveillée par un bip. J'écoute attentivement mais le bruit ne se reproduit pas... Mince je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte d'Oliver et file vers mon ordinateur, non ce n'est pas ça, il travaille encore et n'est qu'a trente pour cent de progression. J'ai pourtant bien entendu quelque chose, ce bruit je ne l'ai pas rêvé ! A moins que si, j'avise l'heure sur l'ordinateur, je n'ai dormi que vingt petite minutes. J'avance vers le sofa dans l'espoir de me rendormir, je m'installe près d'Oliver qui une fois de plus m'enlace tendrement. J'esquisse un sourire, même en dormant, il trouve le moyen de m'étreindre avec douceur et amour. Je suis sur le point de me rendormir lorsque j'entends de nouveau ce bruit, je me redresse vivement cette fois ci, réveillant Oliver par la même occasion.

 _\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un cauchemar ?_

 _\- Non... Écoute..._

 _\- Écouter quoi ? Je n'entends rien... Quoi que tu es pu entendre, tu l'as sûrement rêvé. Rallonge-toi._

Il tend le bras vers moi mais je ne bouge pas.

 _\- Non... Je t'assure que non, j'ai entendu un espèce de bip. La première fois je n'étais pas sure mais la seconde oui... J'étais réveillée Oliver._

Il pousse un petit soupir et pose un baiser sur ma joue, avant de me rallonger le long de son flanc.

 _\- Essaye de te reposer encore un peu... S'il te plaît._

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me détendre mais c'est peine perdue, je suis à l'affût du moindre bruit et je fais bien parce qu'une fois de plus j'entends ce bip. Oliver semble lui aussi l'avoir entendu car il se redresse sur un bras.

 _\- On dirait que ça vient de l'étage..._

 _\- Tu vois que je n'ai pas rêvé !_

Nous nous levons tout deux et montons à l'étage, Oliver devant moi. Nous allons dans notre chambre mais tout semble en ordre, la salle de bain également. Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre du fond celle qu'occupait Liberty lors de son séjour chez nous et en nous rapprochant nous entendons une fois de plus ce bip. Oliver me regarde et me pousse doucement sur le côté avant d'ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible tout en me protégeant avec un bras. Il pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce, il court jusqu'à la fenêtre et attrape in-extremis la personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Liberty à l'instant.

De dos on dirait un jeune homme, il porte un jeans large avec un sweat à capuche noir, Oliver le saisi par la taille, la personne se débat mais lui tient bon, il enjambe la fenêtre tenant toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras qui se débat. Je ferme la porte de la chambre au moment où Oliver se retourne. La personne qu'il tient n'est autre que ma sœur.

 _\- Liberty !_

Oliver la relâche, je fonce vers ma sœur et la prend dans mes bras, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement. Je me détache, lui attrape les mains que je serre doucement dans les miennes. Liberty ne me regarde même pas, au contraire, elle baisse le regard.

 _\- Où étais-tu ? Ça fait deux jours que nous te cherchons ! Bon sang pourquoi as-tu disparu ?_

Elle ne me répond pas, à la place elle éclate en sanglot, fuyant toujours mon regard. Je ne dis rien de plus, pour le moment, ma petite sœur a besoin de réconfort. Je la reprends dans mes bras et ensemble nous nous asseyons sur le lit.

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque j'ai saisi l'imposteur, j'ai senti de suite que j'avais affaire à une jeune fille et au plus profond de moi je savais que c'était Liberty. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment elle a pu se retrouver dans son ancienne chambre ? Ni moi, ni Felicity ne l'avons vu, ni entendu ces deux derniers jours, elle a été discrète. Je la détaille alors qu'elle est assise sur le lit, son jean est sale et troué, signe qu'elle n'a certainement pas logé chez nous ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Mais alors que fait-elle ici ? Je me tourne vers le bureau, l'ordinateur est allumé sur facebook. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une page facebook, même Felicity n'était pas au courant. Les bips que nous entendions c'était donc ça.

Felicity lève les yeux vers moi et je lui montre l'écran d'ordinateur discrètement, elle hoche la tête puis m'offre un petit sourire., elle tient toujours sa sœur contre elle, tentant de la calmer, de la rassurer.

Liberty se calme doucement, elle s'écarte de Felicity, se lève, je lui attrape doucement le poignet, elle se retourne pour me faire face.

 _\- N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir..._

 _\- Même si je le voulais, je n'en ai plus la force... Je suis exténuée... Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de me reposer mais avant je voulais rassurer Faye... Lui dire que j'allais bien..._

 _\- Tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu es partie ?_

 _\- Non ! Je ne veux pas en parler..._

Elle baisse de nouveau le regard, elle a vraiment l'air mal en point, fatiguée, triste... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais j'ai besoin de réponses.

 _\- Comment ça tu ne veux pas en parler ? Tu fugues et tu ne veux pas en parler ? Crois-moi, nous allons en parler ! Je vais contacter les Parker pour qu'ils puissent venir te récupérer et nous discuterons de ton comportement avec eux._

Liberty recule d'un pas, et je vois dans son regard de la peur.

 _\- Non ! Pas les Parker ! S'il te plaît Oliver... Ne les appelle pas..._

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur son visage, Felicity se lève, lui saisi le menton et lui demande calmement si ils lui ont fait du mal.

 _\- Non !_

Son « non » est ferme, donc si tout va bien je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas retourner chez eux... De quoi a-t-elle peur ? D'être punie ? Une bonne punition n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

 _\- Je les appelle..._

 _\- Non Oliver... Je t'en supplie ne les appelles pas... S'il te plaît..._

Elle s'effondre sur le sol, les mains sur son visage. Felicity me lance un regard noir avant de s'agenouiller auprès de sa sœur. Je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, je suis désolé mon amour, mais il faut que je sache ce qu'elle a.

 _\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire... Une seule Liberty..._

Elle se redresse doucement, retire son sweat à capuche, se retourne et soulève lentement son débardeur. Ce que je vois est horrible, c'est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer... Elle est remplie de bleus et à des marques de ceinture ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre sur le bas de son dos. Je ne lui pose pas plus de questions, ce salaud de Richard l'a battue et mon dieu j'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait d'autre.

Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle et je donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur avant de m'avancer vers Liberty, je la prends dans mes bras et l'enlace doucement tout en m'excusant de l'avoir mené chez ses horribles personnes. Je tends le bras vers ma femme et l'enlace également, je lui souffle mes excuses, Felicity me dis juste que je n'y suis pour rien... Elle me fait un petit sourire, je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa sœur, et je dois dire que moi aussi. Nous restons ainsi un moment et je ne cesse de m'excuser auprès d'elles.

 _ **Felicity**_

Il n'y est pour rien c'est vrai, pourquoi il devrait s'en vouloir ? Tout ça c'est la faute des administrations qui embauchent des familles sans se renseigner ! Je me recule, pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de mon fiancé puis attrape la main de ma sœur, je l'emmène dans la salle de bain et lui dis de prendre une douche, elle se déshabille devant moi mais je n'ai pas la force de regarder de nouveau son corps et pourtant il le faut, je le dois... Son dos est meurtri mais le haut de ses cuisses également. En voyant l'étendu de ses blessures je pense à quelque chose d'horrible... Je passe une main sur mon front, non impossible et pourtant des choses comme ça nous en voyons tout les jours... Je vais devoir lui demander mais pour le moment, elle a besoin de se détendre. Je ressors de la salle de bain laissant ma sœur sous la douche.

Oliver se tient près de la porte, il est nerveux. Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son corps, je veux profiter de quelques seconde de chaleur dans ses bras... Je sais qu'on va devoir parler, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort, juste une minute.

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle a d'autres blessures ?_

Je me recule et hoche la tête.

 _-Oui... Sur le haut des cuisses et les fesses aussi... Oliver tu sais à quoi je pense ? Mon dieu si c'est ça c'est horrible ! Je n'ose pas lui demander. J'ai peur de la réponse._

Je vois dans les yeux d'Oliver qu'il a les mêmes craintes que moi, j'entends de nouveau un bip et maintenant je suis sure qu'il s'agit de mon ordinateur, il a enfin terminé ! Je file vers les escaliers, mais avant, je passe par ma chambre, prends des vêtements propre que je dépose dans la salle de bain pour ma sœur, je l'aperçois à travers les parois de la douche, elle laisse couler l'eau sur elle depuis toute à l'heure. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle m'entend, se retourne et pousse un petit soupir lorsqu'elle se rend compte que ce n'est que moi.

 _\- Je t'ai laissé des vêtements... Rejoins-nous en bas quand tu en auras terminé... Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te prépare quelque chose à manger ?_

 _\- Si Oliver pouvait me faire une de ses omelettes..._

Je lui souris avant de quitter la pièce, lorsque j'arrive dans le salon je trouve Oliver devant mon ordinateur, il a fait beaucoup de progrès en informatique depuis qu'il me connaît, il donne un coup sur le bureau, ce n'est pas bon signe, je le sais, je le connais... Il se lève d'un coup tout en éteignant l'écran.

 _\- Ne lis pas d'accord ? Ne lis pas ce dossier._

Inutile que je lui demande pourquoi, je sais. Ce que je craignais de découvrir dans ce dossier y est. Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

 _\- Elle a demandé si tu pouvais lui faire une omelette..._

Il m'entraîne avec lui dans la cuisine, je m'assois au bar et je regarde Oliver cuisiner... Ma sœur arrive au moment où il pose la nourriture dans son assiette. Liberty a déjà meilleure mine que toute à l'heure, elle prend ses couverts et mange avec appétit.

 _\- Liberty... Il faut que nous parlions... Ce que je vais te demander n'est vraiment pas simple... Mais on doit le savoir._

Je prends une grande inspiration, Oliver serre mes mains dans les siennes et m'encourage d'un regard, ni lui ni moi ne sommes calmes mais nous devons savoir, il le faut.

 _\- Est-ce que Monsieur Parker t'a fait autre chose... Est-ce qu'il t'a..._

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, je ne peux pas les prononcer, c'est beaucoup trop dur, beaucoup trop douloureux.

 _\- Violé ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?_

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement et je retiens ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise... Liberty pose sa fourchette et serre doucement ses mains, je pose ma main dessus et la caresse de mon pouce. Je veux savoir mais je ne dois pas la brusquer.

 _\- Il a essayé... A plusieurs reprise, mais chaque fois Faye venait à mon secours... Si je n'ai que des coups c'est grâce à elle..._

Elle pleure de nouveau, je la prends dans mes bras et me sens soulagée de savoir qu'il n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, de savoir que son amie a réussi à la sauver. Faye... Je pense à elle un instant pensant à toutes les horreurs qu'elle a pu vivre jusqu'à présent, mon dieu pauvre gamine, Liberty m'a déjà parlé d'elle et elle est sous la garde des Parker depuis qu'elle a quinze ans... Quelle horreur ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Oliver que j'entends la porte de l'entrée claquer.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oliver**_

Je suis furieux ! Pas seulement contre Parker mais également contre le conseil administratif qui recrute les familles. Comment ont-ils pu passer à travers ça ? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ai rien de visible dans le dossier de ce mec ?

Je fonce comme un dératé au QG afin de récupérer mon costume, j'en ai besoin il est hors de question que je me présente chez Parker ainsi. J'y vais pour une raison, le faire avouer et il avouera je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. J'entre dans le bunker afin de récupérer ma seconde identité, John est présent, il s'entraîne sur le mannequin, il frappe comme un fou, bon sang c'est bien la première fois que je vois mon ami dans cet état. Je m'avance vers lui, il est tellement concentré sur ses frappes qu'il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Il sent ma présence, cesse de frapper et lève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Oliver, désolé je ne t'ai pas entendu... Je voulais m'entraîner un peu avant de sortir ce soir..._

 _\- Nous ne sortirons pas ce soir, Liberty est chez nous..._

Il me fait un petit sourire, je pense qu'il est content de la savoir hors des rues.

 _\- Vous devez être soulagés. Mais elle était où ?_

 _\- C'est une longue histoire John..._

Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui dire... Mais honnêtement je n'ai pas le force de tout raconter, pas alors que je suis aussi furieux.

 _\- Tu sors ?_

 _\- Oui... Je vais chez les Parker..._

 _\- Je t'accompagne !_

Je me tourne vers lui, il ne peut pas venir, ce que je vais faire, il ne va pas être d'accord, bien au contraire. Mais je dois le faire.

 _\- Non John... Je préfère y aller seul... Et je pense aussi que tu devrais rentrer et t'expliquer avec ta femme, plutôt que de frapper comme un fou la dessus... Regarde l'état de tes mains... Jamais je ne t'ai vu perdre le contrôle de cette façon pour un entraînement... La seule fois où c'est arrivé c'est lorsque tu as eu une grosse dispute avec Lyla, crois-moi John, tu dois en discuter avec elle..._

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il passe devant moi attrape un tube de gel et l'applique sur ses mains. On se ressemble tellement lui et moi, quand ça concerne nos femmes... Ont perd le contrôle.

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?_

 _\- Parce que tu as raison et aussi parce que je ne te savais pas aussi observateur... Moi qui pensait que tu ne faisais pas attention à ce genre de chose... Mais ça, ça devait être avant Felicity._

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis file enfiler mon costume, j'attrape mon arc et repars vers le garage où j'enfourche ma moto rapidement. Le trajet pour aller jusque chez les Parker est court, je ne mets que dix minutes. Je laisse ma moto dans un coin, puis me dirige vers la maison,

je ne suis jamais venu ici, c'est la première fois et en voyant la façade, le jardin bien entretenue, personne ne pourrait croire que là dedans se cache un bourreau.

Je fais le tour de la maison tentant de trouver un endroit où me faufiler, j'avise l'étage et trouve une fenêtre ouverte, je dégaine mon arc, tire le grappin qui va se loger pile où je voulais qu'il aille. Je m'assure que ce soit assez solide avant de grimper. J'arrive dans une chambre joliment décorée, des posters de star sont accrochés ici et là, je parcours la chambre du regard et m'arrête sur une photo posée sur la table de chevet. C'est une photo de moi et Felicity, je suis donc entré dans la chambre de Liberty. Mon cœur se serre, je détache mes yeux de la photo et me dirige vers la porte, je l'ouvre sans faire de bruit, je regarde dans le couloir, il n'y a personne. Des voix me parviennent du rez de chaussé ainsi que des bruits de couvert, la famille Parker est en train de dîner. Très bien ça me laisse un peu de temps, je me tourne vers la porte faisant face à celle de Liberty, mes yeux se posent sur la plaque de porte _« Faye »_ mais je n'entre pas, je ne veux pas violer l'intimité de cette jeune fille.

Je m'enfonce dans le couloir, la porte de gauche dévoile une petite salle de bain contenant une douche et un lavabo, elle n'est pas très grande mais semble fonctionnelle, j'ouvre la porte de droite et je me retrouve dans la suite parentale, la aussi c'est décoré avec goût. J'entre et referme la porte doucement, j'allume l'ordinateur mince celui ci est bloqué par un mot de passe... Bien sur qu'il l'est à quoi je m'attendais ? Je suis tenté de contacter Felicity mais à quoi bon ? Je tape le mot « FAYE » sans grand espoir mais je suis récompensé de suite, je souris victorieux. Felicity appellerait ça la chance du débutant, mais j'appelle ça avoir de l'instinct. J'entre dans les dossiers, il y en a un qui est protégé lui aussi par un mot de passe, décidément... Je voudrai retenter « FAYE » mais je suppose que je n'aurai pas deux fois la même chance, je tente quand même et bon dieu oui, le dossier se débloque, ce type est vraiment con d'utiliser le même mot de passe partout.

Je clic sur la première vidéo, mon dieu mais quelle horreur, c'est un monstre ! Je ferme la vidéo, prend une clef USB qui traîne sur le bureau et copie le dossier dessus, je fourre la clé dans ma poche et me précipite vers l'escalier je descends rapidement, la petite famille a terminé le dîner, Faye et madame Parker débarrassent tranquillement la table tandis que monsieur Parker est installé devant la télévision. Je passe dans la salle à manger furtivement, une fois dans le salon j'empoigne Parker, il tente de hurler mais je place ma main devant sa bouche, je le traîne jusqu'à la baie vitrée que je fais coulisser, et l'entraîne à l'écart de la maison, là où personne ne pourra nous entendre. Je le plaque contre un mur, je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux, mais je m'en fiche, j'active le modificateur de voix et j'actionne le dispositif d'enregistrement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous êtes censé sauver les gens pas leur faire peur ! Bon sang ne me dite pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Liberty !_

Je lutte contre mon envie de le tuer, comment peut-il parler d'elle comme s'il se souciait de son bien être !

 _\- La gamine va bien, elle est en sécurité chez des personnes de confiance, ce que vous n'êtes pas apparemment !_

 _\- Elle a parlé, j'en reviens pas ! Voilà pourquoi je voulais la retrouver..._

 _\- Et de quoi aurait-elle parlé ? Avez vous des choses à vous reprocher ?_

Son regard en dit long, vraiment long... Et pourtant ce salaud ne dit rien.

 _\- Non... Non bien sur que non..._

 _\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous étiez en train de dire ! Je connais la vérité et vous allez m'avouer maintenant ce que vous avez fait !_

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait, rien je vous le jure ! Laissez-moi, ma femme et ma fille vont s'inquiéter.._

Je sens les nerfs monter, comment ose-t-il me mentir alors que je viens de lui dire que je sais tout ? Je sors une flèche que je plante dans sa cuisse puis la retire. Il hurle de douleur, mais je m'en fiche, je veux le faire souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffrir les filles. Et de quel droit ose-t-il dire que Faye est sa fille ?

 _\- Vous êtes cinglé !_

Il sanglote, de peur ? De douleur ? Je m'en fiche, je lève la flèche et regarde son autre cuisse, il suit mon regard et se doute que je vais m'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me relate les faits.

 _\- Non, je vous en prie, non s'il vous plaît !_

 _\- Pourquoi aurai-je pitié ? Pourquoi hein ? Avez-vous eu pitié lorsqu'elles vous ont dit non ? Les avez-vous épargnées ?_

Ma flèche part de nouveau se loger dans sa cuisse. Je ne m'arrêterai pas, je veux qu'il souffre autant qu'elles ont souffert et pour se faire j'ai toute la nuit.

 _\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'ai pas bien mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il faut dire qu'elles aiment se pavaner dans la maison en petite tenue et ensuite elles vont se plaindre... Se sont elles les coupables !_

De nouveau je loge ma flèche dans sa cuisse, il hurle de plus belle ! Je le hais, je hais ce type au plus haut point !

 _\- Arrêtez... Je vais vous le dire si vous me promettez d'arrêter. Je l'ai battue, j'ai battu Liberty..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle a refusé de se laisser faire..._

Je serre la flèche de mon poing, je lutte contre ma colère mais c'est difficile.

 _\- Et Faye ? Depuis quand ça dure avec elle..._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais touché Faye !_

Je plante de nouveau ma flèche, ça ne m'amuse pas mais je ne peux m'en empêcher je veux qu'il souffre et jamais sa souffrance ne surpassera ce qu'a enduré Faye et ce qu'elle endurera encore durant de longues années par sa faute.

 _\- Ok... Avec Faye ça fait trois ans... Elle est bien plus docile !_

Je le relâche et il s'effondre sur le sol en larmes. Je lui attache les mains et les pieds, puis je le bâillonne, je le laisse avec sa douleur dans cette petite ruelle sombre qui borde leur maison.

Après m'être revêtu, je me gare devant le poste de police, je sais que Quentin est de service ce soir et ça m'arrange, je salue les agents avant de passer la porte du bureau de Quentin, il semble être au téléphone, mais je suis persuadé qu'il est avec Donna, pour preuve il vient juste d'utiliser des mots très mignon.

 _\- Je te laisse ma chérie, ton futur gendre vient d'entrer dans mon bureau._

Il raccroche sans attendre après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait puis il se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Oliver que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

Je lui donne la clef ainsi que l'enregistrement.

 _\- Il se trouve dans une petite ruelle juste derrière chez lui... Tu ne pourras pas le rater mais ne tarde pas._

Il saisit le tout, écoute d'abord l'enregistrement, puis insère ensuite le clef dans l'ordinateur, je ne vois aucune émotion passer sur son visage mais Quentin est un flic depuis de longues années il a l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation. Il se lève précipitamment tout en me remerciant pour le travail que j'ai effectué.

 _ **Felicity**_

Ça fait deux heures qu'Oliver est parti, j'essaie de le contacter mais son téléphone est éteint. J'avoue que je ne suis pas tranquille, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises, je sais qu'il en est capable. Je réessaye pour la énième fois mais c'est comme toute à l'heure je tombe directement sur la messagerie. Je jette mon téléphone sur la table et pars rejoindre ma sœur sur la terrasse, elle s'est installée sur un transat emmitouflée dans une couverture, depuis le départ d'Oliver elle n'a pas dit un mot. Je ne sais pas comment la sortir de son silence, ce qu'elle a vécu est horrible et je m'en veux d'être la source de ses ennuies. Je pose une main sur son épaule, elle sursaute, puis tourne la tête vers moi. Je m'installe sur le transat à côté d'elle et je scrute le ciel qui est parsemé d'étoiles. Liberty ne dit rien, elle fait la même chose que moi. Au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable j'ose enfin lui poser une question.

 _\- Liberty... J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que nous étions en bonne voie toi et moi._

 _\- Et tu avais raison... C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre, j'avais peur que tu me quittes._

Ce qu'elle me dit me fait de la peine, elle n'avait pas confiance en moi pour la soutenir ?

 _\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'aurai eu honte de toi ?_

 _\- Non, j'avais peur que tu meurs... J'ai failli te tuer une fois... Alors je me suis dit que si je te disais ce que je vivais..._

Ses mots meurent dans sa gorge, elle essuie rapidement ses yeux et continue son récit.

 _\- Bref tu comprends. Tu aurais pris peur, ton cœur se serait emballé et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre pas après que nous nous soyons rapprochées. Tu comprends ? Pour toi, je pouvais tout supporter, enfin je le pensais..._

De nouvelles larmes coulent de ses yeux, je m'en veux quand même, si je n'avais pas été si fragile, elle aurait pu tout me dire et serait sorti de cet enfer bien plus tôt.

 _\- J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer... Quand il m'a touché de la sorte. Je suis venue te voir ce jour là afin de tout te raconter, mais je n'ai pas su me confier, je ne voulais pas te perdre alors j'ai préféré fuguer._

Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, je la serre très fort pour lui montrer combien je lui suis reconnaissante pour son geste. Elle a tellement changé, elle s'inquiète pour moi et si elle savait que moi aussi je suis inquiète pour elle... Je reste ainsi, à la serrer contre moi un long moment, je sens qu'elle pleure, des larmes coulent sur mes bras mais je m'en fiche, je veux juste la tenir contre moi.

 _\- Liberty, j'apprécie vraiment que tu aies voulu me protéger, mais c'est mon devoir de te protéger, ce n'est pas l'inverse._

Elle secoue la tête, je souris, je pense qu'elle veut me protéger elle aussi et qu'elle a vraiment eu peur quand j'ai eu mon malaise à cause du stress. Je ne lui en veux plus et je pense que Oliver non plus, même si je sais que quand on reparle de cet événement il se retient de pleurer, il a eu tellement peur de me perdre. Ma sœur se redresse au bout d'un moment, elle essuie ses larmes et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que je peux revenir vivre avec vous ? Je sais que je ne le mérite pas après tout ce que j'ai fais... Mais je te promets que ce sera diffèrent, je serais différente... S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas retourner chez des gens que je ne connais pas._

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'y ai pensé moi aussi... A la seconde où j'ai su ce que Parker avait tenté de lui faire, j'ai voulu qu'elle revienne afin de lui faire oublier ces moments horribles. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à prendre cette décision...

 _\- Écoute je ne peux rien te promettre, il faut que j'en discute avec Oliver, je pense qu'il ne dira pas non mais je ne peux pas décider toute seule._

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Oliver apparaît sur le pas de la baie vitrée, je me lève et fonce dans ses bras, il me serre contre lui tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je passe mes bras autour de son corps et le serre aussi fort que je peux. On reste ainsi un long moment avant qu'il ne m'éloigne doucement de lui, pose un baiser sur mon front et se tourne vers ma petite sœur.

 _\- Je ne dis pas non... Tu peux rester avec nous._

On voit le regard de Liberty s'illuminer, elle semble heureuse, je pense que si elle n'était pas aussi épuisée elle aurait sauté au cou d'Oliver.

 _\- Merci, je ne vous décevrai pas, c'est promis._

On sourit, je pense qu'elle tiendra sa promesse, je me tourne vers Oliver et lui demande doucement ce qu'il va se passer avec Parker.

 _\- La police l'a arrêté... Arrow lui a fourni assez de preuve pour qu'il procède à son arrestation. Il ne fera plus de mal à quiconque._

 _\- Et pour Faye ?_

 _\- Pour le moment elle est dans le bureau de Quentin, il a juste besoin qu'elle signe des papiers. Il la déposera ici toute à l'heure._

Je souris, je me doutais que Oliver aurait proposé à Faye de venir, il ne la laisserait pas dans la misère après qu'elle ai tout fait pour sauver ma sœur.

 _\- Elle va venir vivre avec nous ?_

 _\- Pour le moment oui... Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution pour l'aider. Liberty, je ne sais pas le temps que ça prendra, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle ait un travail et un logement. Elle t'a sauvé des griffes de ce monstre et il est hors de question que je la laisse à la rue._

 _\- Merci Oliver._

Ma sœur ne dit rien de plus. Elle se réinstalle sur son transat regardant de nouveau le ciel étoilé.

Oliver me prend doucement la main et m'emmène dans le salon. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que Liberty entende la suite.

 _\- Oliver, est-ce que tu sais comment Faye s'est débrouillée pour sauver ma sœur ?_

Il hoche doucement la tête, observe ma sœur qui est toujours sur le transat et me raconte ce qu'il a apprit.

 _\- Apparemment Parker pensait que Liberty était seule avec lui à la maison, il n'avait pas entendu Faye rentrer. Il est allé dans la chambre de Liberty et il a tenté de..._

Il ne continue pas, il n'a pas besoin, je sais ce qu'il veut me dire.

 _\- Elle a hurlé, Faye l'a entendu, elle a poussé la porte de la chambre... Parker était tellement occupé avec Liberty qu'il ne l'a pas entendu entrer, elle a saisi la lampe du bureau et a frappé Parker à la tête, il s'est évanoui de suite. Le soir même, les filles ont toutes les deux dormi dans la même chambre, le lendemain Liberty à décidé de fuguer._

On regarde de nouveau ma sœur, j'essuie une larme tandis que mon homme me serre contre lui.

 _\- Faye lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité dans cette maison et que jamais elle n'obtiendrait d'aide de la part de madame Parker parce qu'elle était sous somnifère tout les soirs._

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête... Ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, est absolument atroce !

 _\- Mon dieu quelle horreur ! Et Faye ? Pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais enfuie ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas porté plainte ?_

 _\- Apparemment elle est orpheline, elle n'a pas de famille... Elle pensait en avoir trouvé une et pour éviter d'être ballottée de nouveau de tout les côtés, elle a préféré subir et se taire._

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage horrifiée, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cette jeune fille a pu subir durant les années qu'elle a passé chez les Parker ? Je me demande comment madame Parker ne s'est jamais rendue compte de ce qui se passait sous son toit. Quelle horreur, vraiment ! J'embrasse tendrement mon homme et retourne vers ma sœur qui me sourit en me voyant, Oliver nous rejoint et s'installe sur un autre transat, on reste ainsi un moment, sans rien dire, à nous contenter de regarder le ciel.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Liberty**_

La semaine dernière j'ai fêté la fin de l'année scolaire mais également mes dix huit ans. La fête était grandiose, il faut dire que ma sœur et mon beau frère ont assuré. Ils se sont démenés dans mon dos pour m'organiser cette fête et j'en ai été plus que ravie, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je me suis amusée toute la nuit à me déhancher sur la piste de danse en compagnie de tout mes amis. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir un jour ce genre de fête, pour moi cela n'existait qu'a la télé, dans les livres ou encore dans les familles normales ce que je n'avais jamais eu avant ces trois dernières années. Je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à remercier ma sœur et Oliver pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté depuis ma rencontre avec eux, même si à cause de moi, ça a très mal commencé.

Tout d'abord, ils ont aidé Faye comme il me l'avait promis, elle a logé chez nous durant six mois, le temps que le logement que lui avait promis Oliver sorte de terre. Ça s'est super bien passé entre nous quatre, vraiment, même si Faye avait du mal à faire confiance mais je la comprends et Oliver et ma sœur aussi, on lui a laissé le temps qu'il fallait afin qu'elle s'ouvre à nous.

Durant ces six mois, Felicity lui a offert un stage dans son entreprise et lui a payé des études à distance pour qu'elle puisse avoir des diplômes. Faye m'a épaté, elle a eu ses examens haut la main. Il faut dire qu'elle passait toutes ses soirées à travailler dans notre chambre et ce jusque parfois très tard dans la nuit. Lorsque la lumière me dérangeait elle descendait au rez de chaussé sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller tout le loft et elle continuait à travailler dans le salon jusqu'à pas d'heure. Une fois je l'ai trouvé endormie la tête sur le clavier d'ordinateur tellement elle était épuisée. Oliver l'a vu aussi et l'a prise dans ses bras afin d'aller la recoucher dans son lit. Après l'obtention de ses examens, elle a pu être employée dans l'entreprise en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil et j'avoue que cet emploi lui va à merveille. Elle vit désormais dans les Glades gratuitement comme Oliver lui avait promis et il tient toujours ses promesses, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte. Le quartier n'est pas totalement terminé mais, il est largement mieux que ce qu'il était. Mon beau frère a carrément assuré, rien n'est comme avant ! C'est un endroit où nous avons envie d'y poser nos bagages et d'y rester ancrer. Le parc est superbe, il est bordé d'un petit étang où nage les canards. Quand le printemps arrivera on pourra probablement voir des familles entière venir se détendre dans le parc. Tout a été étudié pour que les enfants s'y amusent en toute sécurité. Ils pourront même faire voguer leur petit bateau à moteur durant des heures si ils le veulent. Il n'y a plus de danger.

Concernant Parker, il a été jugé et condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Son procès n'a pas été facile surtout pour Faye qui a été appelé à la barre et qui a du raconter son calvaire. De plus, les enquêteurs sont remontés plusieurs années en arrière et malheureusement Faye n'a pas été la seule victime de ce bourreau. Je n'ai pas assister au procès, Oliver et ma sœur n'ont pas voulu, ils voulaient d'abord que je me reconstruise et surtout, je pense qu'ils s'en voulaient de m'avoir envoyer tout deux dans cette famille. Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Qui plus est après ce que j'avais fais, je ne méritais pas de rester avec eux, et je ne leur en veux pas, jamais je ne leur en ai voulu... Je méritais d'être envoyé loin de chez eux.

Quant-à la femme de Parker elle a été relaxé, la pauvre lorsqu'elle a été arrêté en même temps que lui elle est tombée des nues, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer pareil scandale sous son toit. Elle a été interrogé durant des heures, les policiers ont tout fait pour qu'elle dise qu'elle savait mais elle a toujours nié, bien que cela ce soit passé sous son toit. Faye leur a dit que chaque fois que Parker l'a touchait sa femme était droguée aux somnifères et surtout madame Parker était généralement de sortie quand son mari osait s'en prendre à Faye. Concernant le fait qu'ils ont souvent déménagé et bien elle a confirmé à la barre qu'elle aimait depuis enfant découvrir de nouveaux horizons, que c'était elle qui était à l'issu de ces nombreux déménagements mais qu'en aucun cas elle se serait imaginé que sa passion pour la découverte de nouveaux lieux aurait permis à son mari de se cacher aussi longtemps. Une fois la police et les jurés convaincue, la femme de Parker a été relaxé. Elle a quitté la ville pratiquement dans la foulée, il lui était impossible d'y rester surtout que les gens la regardait tous d'un sale œil. C'est vraiment navrant pour elle, surtout qu'elle était innocente mais quelque part pour Faye c'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

Faye et moi sommes restées amies et je sais qu'elle adore ma famille même si elle a du mal à sentir qu'elle en fait partie, pourtant ma sœur lui a souvent dit, si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle peut nous le demander. Je pense que maintenant au bout de trois ans, elle a comprit qu'elle peut avoir confiance en nous.

Je suis enfin heureuse, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, une famille qui m'aime et qui me le montre chaque jour. Je suis enfin une fille comblée. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et referme mon ordinateur avant de quitter ma chambre.

Je me dirige vers la chambre qui est à côté de celle de ma sœur et d'Oliver, je pousse la porte doucement et souris. Je m'avance vers le petit lit, je penche ma tête et je regarde le petit Jessie âgé de sept mois qui ne cesse de babiller. Je lui tends les bras et en retour il m'attrape les doigts, je passe une main sous sa tête, l'autre sous ses fesses et le maintient contre ma poitrine. Je pose un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et l'emmène dans la salle de bain, je lui fais couler un bain, le plonge doucement dans l'eau tiède après l'avoir déshabillé et je le lave avec prudence. Je trouve que je suis plutôt douée avec lui, même si au début je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je le sors en le maintenant fermement puis le pose sur le plan à langer.

Jessie, le petit rayon de soleil de la famille, il s'est niché dans le ventre de ma sœur sans y avoir été vraiment invité. Lorsque Felicity a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle a été très surprise, d'une parce qu'avec Oliver ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé d'avoir des enfants et ensuite parce que c'est arrivé peu de temps avant leur mariage. Elle n'a cessé d'être malade durant des jours et moi comme Oliver étions très inquiets, jamais nous ne l'avions vu dans cet état... Elle ne faisait que vomir, tout ce qu'elle avalait repartait illico presto en dehors de son estomac. Dans un premier temps le docteur a soupçonné une intoxication alimentaire mais voyant que ses vomissements ne s'arrangeaient pas, il lui a demandé si elle pouvait être enceinte, elle a répondu que non, qu'elle prenait sa pilule et qu'elle faisait attention.

Elle a quand même fait un test de grossesse qui s'est révélé être négatif. Le docteur lui a donc fait faire une fibroscopie pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à l'estomac et rien n'a été découvert. Alors pour être certain de ne pas passer à côté d'une grossesse il lui a quand même fait faire une échographie et là, ça a été une énorme surprise, Jessie était bien installé depuis plus de deux mois.

Bien que ma sœur n'ai pas compris sur le moment comment cela a pu arriver elle était heureuse, et à voir la tête de mon beau frère je peux dire que lui aussi. La seule chose qu'elle lui a dite c'est qu'il fallait avancer la date du mariage pour qu'elle puisse encore rentrer dans sa robe et c'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à l'église pour célébrer leur union. C'était un mariage merveilleux, ma sœur avait revêtu une robe blanche recouverte de dentelle et de perles sur tout le haut, et épousant à merveille le bas de son corps. Elle est arrivée au bras de son meilleur ami, John, très fier d'amener ma sœur à Oliver. Je me rappelle l'échange de regard entre ces deux la... John semblait lui dire qu'il avait grandement intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, mais c'était vraiment le genre d'avertissement qui ne servait strictement à rien étant donné que mon beau frère est toujours au petit soin pour elle. C'est la petite fille de John qui était leur demoiselle d'honneur et du haut de ses cinq ans elle a très bien rempli son rôle faisant exactement ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

Je regarde de nouveau Jessie qui ne cesse de babiller pour attirer mon attention, je lui fais des bisous sur son petit ventre et il rit aux éclats, je pense que ça le chatouille. Je l'aime ce gamin et je sais que ses parents l'aiment plus que tout, quand je les vois avec lui je sais que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire, il sera chéri tout au long de sa vie. Mon beau frère et ma sœur n'ont d'yeux que pour lui et du haut de ses sept mois le petit Jessie l'a bien compris. Dès qu'il voit l'un ou l'autre, il fait tout pour attirer leur attention. Ceci dit il n'a pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort, il est tellement adorable et gentil qu'on aurait envie de passer des heures à ses côtes.

Je replonge mon regard dans le sien, il a les yeux de son papa mais c'est tout, le reste il le tient de ma sœur et je pense même qu'il a son caractère étant donné que le petit fait faire n'importe quoi à son papa tout comme ma sœur. Je pense vraiment qu'Oliver est mal barré avec eux deux.

 _\- On va se faire beau mon petit cœur ? Papa et maman ne vont pas tarder à rentrer du travail. Ils vont être heureux de te retrouver tu sais._

J'entends la porte du loft s'ouvrir et la voix de ma sœur me parvient du rez de chaussé.

 _\- Liberty ?_

 _\- Nous sommes dans la salle de bain._

Ma sœur entre, m'embrasse sur la joue et je me décale du plan à langer afin de lui céder la place, elle approche sa tête de celle de Jessie et l'embrasse sur le visage avec amour et tendresse. Elle me remercie de lui avoir donné le bain. Elle prend doucement son fils et ensemble nous regagnons le rez de chaussé où Oliver vient de faire son apparition, il s'avance vers sa femme et embrasse à son tour le petit Jessie qui pousse des cris de joie en voyant son papa.

Je regarde de loin la scène tout en essuyant doucement les larmes qui affluent, j'inspire et j'expire doucement, je ne veux absolument pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Je ne pleure pas parce que je suis jalouse ou quoi que se soit, je suis heureuse avec eux et je les aime... Tout comme je sais qu'ils m'aiment aussi. Et je suis heureuse que Jessie soit venu au monde dans une famille aussi aimante. Non, je pleure parce que le mois prochain je vais les quitter pour aller à l'université et même si je sais que je vais revenir souvent, je sais déjà au fond de moi que les quitter sera plus que douloureux. Ils m'ont offert un foyer alors que rien ne les obligeait surtout après avoir été aussi mauvaise avec ma sœur et pour ça, je ne les en remercierai jamais assez. Felicity se tourne et remarque mes larmes, elle sourit, donne Jessie à Oliver et vient m'enlacer, on reste comme ça un moment, Oliver ne dit rien, se contente d'habiller son bébé pendant que ma sœur me dit que peu importe où je me trouve, même si nous sommes loin l'une de l'autre... Je suis sa petite sœur et que nous serons toujours une famille.

 **Voilà la fin de cette fiction, j'espère que la conclusion est à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Pour le moment je n'ai plus de fiction à poster. J'espère que cette nouvelle saison me permettra de retrouver l'inspiration.**

 **A bientôt... Et à vos claviers pour me laisser des reviews.**

 **Merci. :)**


End file.
